


Camming is a Perfectly Good and Feasible Profession for a Uni Student

by Editor1



Series: Grumpy Gus and Angelic Being [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Masturbation, Angst, Bromance, Cam Boy AU, Cam Girl AU, Camming, Clubbing, Comfort, Corrupting Innocence, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Gay Bashing, Gay Sex, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Massive Insertion, Masturbation with dildos, Naive Oliver, No really I swear it is, Object Insertion, Praise Kink, Questioning Sexuality, Rough Sex, Serious talks about rape, Sex for Money, Sloppy Makeouts, University AU, Very Submissive cam boy, Voyeurism, Wholesome, belly bulge, cross-dressing, makeup on boy, rapist without justice, rough insertion, sex in front of a camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor1/pseuds/Editor1
Summary: Keith is having a perfectly good jerk off session when out of nowhere, an ad pops up. Turns out those singles in your area things aren't always off the mark.This is completely non-canon university AU. Everyone's human, there's nothing supernatural going on, just a lot of gay shiz.





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver was just another guy in my class. Weirdly young looking, over-enthusiastic, always asking the teacher stupid questions that had been answered already. I didn’t pay him all that much attention. He was just another first year and I was on the way to graduating. Yeah I had to take a couple first year classes, that was no surprise with having to deal with a major like mine. So I saw him in a few of my classes, raising his hand constantly and leaving everyone groaning when he went off talking to people. I wasn’t even close to caring about him. I had girls to fuck and conquests to get. 

I was a pretty sexual person, frequenting tindr and porn sites and flirting with girls every chance I got. The younger they were up to first year, the more innocent and naïve they were, and the easier they were to get into their pants. I used to have a girlfriend but when she found out how lackluster I’d been in the loyalty department, that didn’t last much longer. And then I’d lost her, my high school sweetheart that had gone to the same college as me so that we could stay together. It was a blow, but I drowned myself in porn and it got better after a while. Or maybe it just got numb. I didn’t care, I’d shut myself away from caring. 

So I focused on school, getting off, and getting wasted, and it’d gone pretty well up so far. That was how it was until one day, I was on just a regular porn site, and the wrong popup ad hit me at the wrong time. Some gay shit I wasn’t interested in, talking about cam boys or whatever. It put me off completely when it filled the screen and it was one of those ads you had to resize just to close it and get it the fuck away from you. So I did that, but a voice that sounded weirdly familiar in my headphones stopped me. I couldn’t understand why I seemed to think it was something I’d heard before – I wasn’t a fucking faggot so no, I hadn’t frequented this cam site, but I decided after a moment longer to scroll down on the pop up ad and see what was the source of the noise. There in front of me was a clip under the title of “teen twink amateurs 4 u” was a video of him. Oliver. This kid in my fucking sociology class. 

My world stopped as I realized what kind of fucked up shit I was watching ‘Oh my fucking god oh god oh god.’ I closed the ad faster than anything and was left with my regular porn of some bitch getting ass raped. But my thoughts were far, far away from that. My eyes were blank as I tried to register that kid, that… My classmate… With the most embarrassed face I’d ever seen taking a dildo in his ass for an audience. It… It was hardcore for a cam site at the very least. I couldn’t believe that of all the people, I’d caught onto it. And seriously, Oliver? Oliver, the over achieving and annoyingly naïve kid was the one that was biting into his shirt as he struggled to get some fake dick in him? 

Why was I even still thinking about this? I had to throw the computer away at that point. It wasn’t that my hard-on was gone, it was that it still persisted even after what I had seen. Betrayer that it was. No matter how many times I gave it the evil eye it still wouldn’t go down. I ended up having to take a cold shower to purge those thoughts from my mind. It’d never happened before today, I’d never even been that… way around guys. But… Seeing him like that was just making my brain swim. He hadn’t even been doing it properly, he looked uncomfortable and it could have even been his first time with how inexperienced he was but- 

Shit. No, I’m thinking about it again. 

I ended up going out with friends that night trying to forget about that madness. Drinking helped the situation considerably. We went out to the club for the evening and all I thought about at that moment was the fun I was having. Oliver was far, far away from my memories and instead it was this girl grinding on me on the dance floor amongst screaming and laughter and loud music. This was what I wanted, and it was also exactly what I needed. I might have drunk a little too much, ended up on the floor, but my buddies were there to help me up and get me home. In the car I stared out the passenger window and laughed with them about stupid shit. 

“Hey dude.” I spoke up when the laughter had lulled. “You ever think of, like, seeing someone you know in porn?” 

“I SWEAR I SAW MY TEACHER IN ONE ONCE SHE HAD THE TIGHTEST ASS.” 

“Fuuuuck bro that’s like the dream – like imagine the blackmail you could do to a chick.” There was more laughter at that, but I felt like I had made a mistake letting that sink back into my mind. I was left to my thoughts again as they all tried to one up what they’d do to a chick if they found out she did porn. It was hard to explain that it was a dude that I had seen. 

When I returned to my apartment I was completely smashed. I don’t think I was in my right mind when I booted up my laptop again and started to jerk it to the usual shit. But halfway through I was curious about what I’d seen before. The party hadn’t done enough to jostle it out of my brain and I didn’t have the logical part of my mind screaming at me that I was fucking gay for wanting to know more, so I didn’t stop myself when I searched up the site that had been from the pop up I’d seen. Full of bugs and viruses of course, but I knew the usual dance with that shit. It wasn’t going to deter me from seeing if the faggot was actually fucking real. It could have been a fluke, maybe even some kind of lookalike. And I bet he wasn’t even on- 

He was in the fifth row of the site. Live. Just. 

I clicked on it, and was greeted to the very unsure but smiling face of Oliver. 

“Um… Hi. I’m glad you’re back- oh, someone new just came. Hi!” He waved at the screen childishly. This was really dumb. I glanced down to see the chat box asking me what guest name I wanted to use. Ah… 

I typed in Mongrel95, it was my usual handle. 

“Oh hi Mongrel, nice to meet you.” He went about calling everyone by name. It was the weirdest thing, and almost too cringey for me to comprehend. So I focused instead on the room around him. It looked like a one person dorm, some kind of first year residence but he looked completely alone. He was wearing a loose sweater that hung off one shoulder, a little camp but I wasn’t expecting different with the climate. He sat on his bed, and I didn’t actually see anything “sexual” like that dildo I had seen inside him before. Just a regular room. He even had a few nice looking artsy posters. Maybe a humanities major. I didn’t know, hadn’t asked. This guy hadn’t even been on my radar as some kind of deviant up until this point. 

There was a noise from his end of the video and he blinked in surprise, then smiled. 

“Oh thanks, Geronimo! I haven’t even done anything yet, but thank you.” He giggled to himself. I looked to the chat and saw he’d been tipped already the equivalent of 20 dollars. Attached to it was a message from GeronimoBanks. 

‘You’re really cute. How many guys you fucked?’

I was out of my element. But curiosity kept me there, and I kept watching. Oliver chatted for a little longer with a few people, mostly about basic questions of his age, his interests; no one was just yet trying to get him to do anything. So I took the time to ask him a question. Typing to him felt strange, considering I already knew the guy. But there was one question I did want to ask. 

‘How did you get into this?’

I hadn’t spoke the entire time before, so he was surprised I typed. “Oh, hi! You’re not a ghost! One of my friends told me about it. I was short on lot of money, and she said that this could help. I tried it before a few days ago and it was… Weird but not bad.” He smiled at the screen and my heart skipped a beat. I ignored it. “So I asked her if I could borrow some things, and she let me, and I tried that, and people seemed to like it. I’m actually not really… Experienced, in anything. I’ve never even… touched myself before that day. But if you guys like it, then I like making you happy.” Was he serious? Did he really expect us to believe that he hadn’t even done this shit before? There was no way. He had to have known the basics, right? 

It wasn’t long after that he got tipped again, and asked to start the show for real. He reddened and nodded, then tugged down his pants to show himself fully, and I turned away at first. Seeing it like that put me off and it was a little too much. But when I heard a whimper, I looked back for just a second to see that he was leaned back against the armchair with his pants half off and instead of stroking himself, he was inserting a few fingers into his entrance. He wasn’t even touching his cock. What kind of masturbation was that? I had to look away again, and this time turned my attention to the chat.

‘How many fingers can you take?’ a user called Trousersnake asked him. 

“O-oh, three, maybe four. I haven’t really pushed myself to a limit, so I don’t know…” Oliver had up until then been a little lost in what he was doing, and the message accompanied by a small sum of money made him jump as his cheeks went red. He glanced down at what he was doing, then tugged up his sweater more to show it off. I hadn’t realized I’d been touching myself. I was just mindlessly pawing at a massive erection in my pants as he held up his sweater with his teeth and tried to fit in a third finger to show the user what he meant. He was wincing with discomfort when he added a fourth, but it turned into a soft moan soon after. He wasn’t even acting, I don’t think he knew how this whole thing was supposed to work. He wasn’t playing it up, he was just being himself. His naïve, dumb self, and it was the very reason people were tipping him left and right. 

Someone asked if he could fit his fist, and he shook his head with a wide eyed look. “Not yet.” He said through another moan. Yet. He wanted to try. The thought made me weak as the alcohol burned through my head. 

‘Why don’t you touch your cock? Not a request, just a question,’ Tigresscatcher asked him. 

“I got asked one of the first times to try it this way.” He spoke breathily. “And everyone seemed to like when I purposely avoided it. So I kept doing it. It felt just as good anyways.” God, whoever had said that was a genius. He was used to masturbating like this. This was all he knew, just using his own entrance and fucking himself. God, what world was I even in… Why was I getting off to this… It was like the whiskey had just caught up to me from the night out and everything was hazy and felt oddly warm when I watched him.

I stopped with a harsh breath as I backed away from the screen. This was insane. He was supposed to be the annoying first year in my class always asking dumb questions. But I was staring at him in a completely different light as he struggled to ask questions as he moved his own fingers inside of himself. He stopped periodically as he’d type something out with his free hand, and the whole thing just felt even more surreal. Now that I was looking at him properly, I was starting to get the appeal. I mean, he could have almost been a girl with the way that he looked, medium length sunny blonde hair, shimmering blue eyes that were dulled with sexual pleasure, and a smile that went from a sexy tired look to bright and cheerful one within moments. God, I was so fucking gay right now. Who was I, Keith? No, he’d left the fucking building.

“I do have a few things.” Oliver was answering Geronimo’s question about what “toys” he had that his friend had given him. “Stuff I haven’t tried yet.” He was quite red when he talked about it. “There’s some small ones and bigger ones. I tried that medium one before, I think you were there. This.” He held up the dildo I’d seen in the gif from before, then with a confirmation from the user began to use it on himself and I had to look away from the screen again as I sucked in a breath. But even though I didn’t watch, I still had headphones on and couldn’t help but listen intently to the moans through them. I turned back tentatively to see him fucking himself slowly with it. His eyes were half closed as he gasped and took in a sharp breath. More tokens rolled in, and I thought of something stupid. 

One hand was on my now opened erection, the other on the keyboard as I did something I never do. I tipped him. 

‘What’s the biggest toy you have? Use it.’ I wrote to him with fifty dollars attached. His eyes went wide and he stopped moving as he read the message. 

“I- o-okay…” He whimpered. “It’s really big, but I’ll try.” All of those in the chat were watching with collective baited breath as he moved out of site for a moment and let go of his sweater, then returned with a massive dildo in his hands. It looked like something you’d pass up in an adult store as a novelty and nothing more, but from the way he handled it and the material, you knew that it could still be used, albeit with a lot of discomfort. But what had I done, I hadn’t been in my right mind when I requested that. Now people were begging him in the chat to do it, to put it on the computer chair and tease himself with it, and I had started a trend that I couldn’t stop now. He was going redder and redder with every message, but not once did he say no. He let them push him to do whatever it is they wanted to do to him, moving to the brink as he put the fake cock on the computer chair with the base firmly keeping it stable, then sat down with the thing right in front of him. He looked down with a bright red face and I saw just how massive it was in comparison to him. If he hilted on it, it would end up in his guts for sure; it went all the way up to his stomach and he was straddling it as we all watched. 

“It’s going to take a while, is that okay?” He was asking me directly now. I hastily typed to him. 

‘Take as long as you need. You’re being a good boy.’ Why did I type that. What was I doing. What kind of monster was I turning into. I’m not gay. What the fuck was going on. I needed more alcohol. 

I returned in less than a minute with a bottle of tequila and refocused on Oliver with obsessive fervor, who had tugged up his sweater again with his teeth as he teased himself amateurishly with the massive thing. His entrance was widened enough by his fingers and the previous dildo, but this itself was going to be extremely tight on him, and he knew it. He started by grinding on it as he continued talking and typing to the others in the chat. We could all see the effect it had on him with the camera pointed directly at him. His cock was small against the giant thing but cute when it banged against it and against his entrance, and god, he was hard than a rock. He answered a few questions by text on how it felt, if he was scared – he was – about fitting it inside him, and how far down he thinks he could go. I had to edge myself to keep from coming too soon. 

When he got the bravado to continue, he moved to stand up until the massive flared tip was at his entrance. We could just see his face as he slowly moved down. It didn’t look like the head was going to enter him it was so big, but with a loud wail it slowly and painstakingly moved inside. We could all see how the tip pressed against his skin from the inside as it slowly made its way upwards. Tokens were coming in left and right as he gave us the show of moving down on something maybe he should have prepared himself better for in case he ripped, but it was far too late for that now. He interspersed panting with whimpering and pained wails as we made comments on how the cock was stretching him, what it felt like and stuff that grew dirtier and dirtier the further he went, and I had to double check my volume was down just in case someone heard him crying out how massive something was stretching him apart. 

He made it down a little more, then took a break and started to message and talk to us again, answering a few questions even as his ass desperately clamped down on a toy it couldn’t comprehend. 

“Does it hurt, Geronimo? Yeah it does a l-lot…” He panted as he tried to smile into the screen. It looked like the guy – or girl, but I doubt it – was concerned for the cam boy, but Oliver shook his head. “It’s okay. I can do it. I… I kinda like it. Um… Keep going, Tigress? What’s hilting… Oh, okay…” He blushed darker as he moved away from the computer and started moving slowly down again. My eyes were wide as I watched. He wasn’t seriously considering going all the way down on that thing, was he? There was no way with something that big… 

But I watched anyways without telling him to stop even though at this point it truly was getting to be too much, and he continued with his flat stomach starting to get an outline of the massive flared head inside. He even traced a finger around it as he watched in awe while he moved down. 

“Oh my god…” I had to mutter. He was whining and moaning as his eyes were half closed in pain and pleasure. 

He whimpered half to himself as a few tears fell from his face, but at the same time I could see his shaking wasn’t just from pain. He wasn’t stopping, more for himself than for his audience. He was more than halfway, but the last part was the worst. This was the part that went past where it was supposed to, and ended up totally inside him. He smiled painfully at the screen and all of us as he sat down finally and fully on the base, stroking his stomach as he watched how the cock had disappeared into him. He’d finally made it, the full massive silicone with nothing left but the base he sat on. He was shaking and twitching with the cock inside, and rocking against it while hilted while he started to answer questions again. 

“No coming yet, Trouser? O-okay… No, I haven’t taken this before… It’s painful, but I like it too… Th-thanks Geronimo for the 30 dollars… Ah…” He continued to rock back and forth and we all got to see the outline of the cock at his bellybutton. He touched at it from time to time, stroking up and down the outline inside him. His stomach had been flat as a board before but now it looked so amazingly wrong with that cock he’d managed to sink down on. He was asked by Geronimo to start stroking just the tip of his cock, which he did as he began to moan. 

“A-hah- I- ah-.” He could barely string words together at this point, he was in so much pleasure that any pain he felt was outstripped. We were at this point begging him to come while taking the cock out, and he obliged, looking relieved he wouldn’t have to keep it in any longer. 

We watched as he gave us the front row seat to this, pulling up his sweater again as he used his fingers to spread apart his entrance and slowly push out past the base of the cock. 

“Ah- ah- Mongrel- you suggested th-this- are you watching me?” Me, he was talking about me as he pushed with furrowed brows and slowly removed the thing. His head fell back with tension and pleasure and more tokens came soaring in. With the molded silicone still deeply and roughly inside him and him still not totally removing it, he started to fuck himself on it again, moving up and down as he panted. I wanted to pretend it was me he was fucking himself on. With every moment it looked like pain and the utmost pleasure on his face. You could see the way his body hugged that cock so roughly, like it was far, far too tight on him. With a shuddering wail even as he continued, the first spurt erupted from a member he’d left unattended this entire time. As he orgasmed he locked eyes with the screen, and his juices landed on his stomach and legs in a quiet splatter that seemed almost anticlimactic after the ridiculously hardcore show he’d given. It was just… Small, in the fact of it all. After that, we were treated to him slowly removing the cock from himself as he moaned in the afterglow. He hadn’t done that much damage to himself, considering what he could have done. And in the end, he was smiling, albeit tiredly as he started to say his goodbyes. He must have made hundreds of dollars that night. I was almost jealous. Semen coated my hands and all around me and I hadn’t even realized I’d come too. But I had. And it was all his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought that it was just the drinks talking, but when I woke up the morning after passing out on my computer, I found I still couldn’t stop thinking about the crazy shit I’d seen. The whole day of classes I couldn’t get him out of my head. 

It was insane, all of it, fucking insane. I had this internal struggle going on in my mind but in the end… I knew what I had become. What I was. Maybe it was just him that had me like this, but regardless I felt… It felt so wrong, and right at the same time. I got ready for school, and headed out with a mind addled with confusing thoughts. Should I tell him what I had seen? Should I ignore it? Should I wipe my computer of all evidence and never see it again? Or should I keep getting off to him every night? 

When I saw him leaving the classroom as it was over, I had to stop him. I’d made up my mind. 

“Hey.” I said as I caught up to him. He jumped, then beamed at me when he saw me. 

“Oh, hello, Keith was it?” I nodded. 

“I was…” God, had to think of an excuse to talk to him. “I was thinking maybe we could help each other study for the next midterm coming up in the class. You free today?” 

“Oh, sure, I don’t have anymore classes.” I nodded. Inside I was screaming at myself, but outside I was cold and calculated. We started walking towards his dorm, and he kept chatting about the class. 

“So what about the rest of college?” I asked. “Liking it here?”

“Oh yeah.” He smiled happily. “It’s a little pricey but I’m learning a lot.”

“You have trouble paying for it?”

“Yeah, but doesn’t everyone?” 

“So how’d you get around it, parents fund?” He smiled sadly. 

“Nah, I’m a ward of the state, I don’t really have much. I’ve mostly been doing odd jobs, but there’s ways you can make a lot if you work hard enough.” I had him now. 

“What kind of jobs?”

“Oh.” He tried to hide his blush but it was easy to tell. “Just… Some stuff. Babysitting, I dunno. I find a way.” 

“I hear the cam girl business works well.” He choked and coughed and I stopped for him. 

“What-what do you mean?” He smiled nervously, and I shrugged. 

“I dunno, I hear stories about chicks and shit getting into it.” 

“O-oh…. Well, I do have a friend that actually does that. I think she’s… fifth year? She tends to confide in me with it.” 

“Seriously?” I asked. “You ever watch her or get off to it?”

“Oh, no not at all!” He held the door open for me into the dorm. “I wouldn’t want to do that to her. It’d be mortifying.” 

“Really?” I laughed. “There’s a high probability she would never know, you know.” 

“I do but…” He shrugged. “I just don’t know. Maybe she might… Like the idea… but…” He blushed and I walked into a wall with a muffled oof, forgetting the world existed for a second when his cheeks lit up with that expression.

Great. Smooth.

I groaned as I tried to pick myself up and rubbed my head, but the dizziness kept me down. Slim arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to my feet, and then I felt a smaller frame against mine keeping me steady. He smelled like shampoo. 

“Are you okay?” He asked in a worried tone. I just nodded dumbly and rubbed my temple. 

“There was water splashed on the floor or something, I’m fine.” 

“Oh okay, good.” He tentatively let me go to open the door to his room, then helped me inside. In the time it took me to sit down on the lounge chair of the beige living room, he had already gotten me a glass of water, his laptop out and a bunch of notes he had taken from the class before coupled with a bright smile as he waited for me to do the same. I stared at him a moment longer. Had he always been like this? Or was I just seeing this side of him now that I had seen him take that fucking porn star grade dildo fully inside him? It was all I could imagine seeing. 

I shook my head and got out my computer.

“So how was your night, Keith?” He asked from behind the computer screen. I shrugged. 

“Went out with friends and had a blast then went to bed.” I blinked. “And yours?” 

“Oh I was working one of my odd jobs. It has flexible hours so I thought that yesterday was as good a time as any, since I don’t go out much.” 

“Which job was it this time?” I pressed and watched him blush behind the screen as he shrugged. 

“Just moving boxes for that glass factory down the road.” 

“Ah.” It was a flimsy lie to say the least since he’d already said it was babysitting, but I didn’t push him. We continued working together peacefully, and I was surprised to get more work done than I thought I would have, for coming to a guy I was lusting after’s apartment with every intent of getting into his pants… Somehow. I didn’t really think it through. 

“Hey…’ I tried to make small talk. “You always wear those really camp sweaters.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“Well…” I shrugged. “I dunno, gay. And you said that you weren’t interested in your friend, so that got me thinking of you, possibly being ah…” What was I thinking. 

“You mean gay?” He paused. “I don’t know… I mean, I’ve never really thought much about it. I haven’t really done anything, and I’ve never been attracted to anybody that I can remember.” He was telling the truth in that cam session? Seriously? 

“But dude - you’re like what, nineteen? You must have had at least something.” He pondered for a moment. 

“Well once I did like this girl from one of my foster homes. But I think that’s just because everyone else did and I thought that’s how it worked. She really liked to sleep around and I got told off by my guardian really quickly to not try anything with her. Not that I would have anyways, I wouldn’t really know what to do…”

“But haven’t you ever watched porn? You must be into someone. Something.” My probing was rewarded with another blush intently focused on the screen in front of him. 

“I haven’t actually, no. I just kind of avoided that, I guess.” 

“Sounds like you’re repressed or something.” 

“I mean, I guess…” He shrugged again, and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Really, I just wanted to gather my thoughts. What I was doing wasn’t helping anything, it just seemed to be putting him further on his guard. I looked into the mirror and bit my lip as I tried to focus myself by splashing water on my face, and almost didn’t notice the message on my phone- a notification from the website, which I’d subscribed to. His nickname on that site was Hamsterboy132, and… he was live. 

Oh god.

I sat down on the edge of the toilet as I put in my earbuds and swiped to see what he was doing. There he was on the couch I had literally been sitting beside, smiling to the customers popping in as he started to play with himself again. As he was donated five dollars, he tugged down his pants and glanced repeatedly to the direction of the bathroom as he pushed a finger inside. He was just warming himself up at this point, holding his sweater up to show the growing audience he was gathering as he plunged the digit inside. 

“I had to be quick but I wanted to say hi today.” He giggled into the computer. “I don’t think I’ll be on otherwise much.” A unnamed guest typed to him. 

‘What were you doing?’

“Oh, studying for exams with a friend- nnn-“ He paused as he moaned softly and added two more fingers to fucking himself. He seemed impatient, which was understanding knowing that I could be coming out of the room at any time. I mean, I wasn’t if that meant ending what I was seeing, but his nervousness seemed to add to the overall heat of the scene. 

It was hard to draw my eyes away from what I was looking at in the center of the screen, but I did manage to drag them away to glance at the backpack to the side of the screen. It was half open, not at all how it was when I left, and inside nestled among a few papers was yet another one of those dildos he’d gotten from that friend of his. Honestly, I was starting to wonder how many he had. He’d wrapped his free hand around the thing and pulled it from his pack a moment later among cheers in the form of tokens on the screen. It was a mixture of sad desperation seeing this, and the constant pounding and ache to move my hand to just touch that hardon that wouldn’t leave me alone. “He’s in the bathroom so I thought I’d do something a little quicker.” He whimpered through the words and I could tell another wave of pleasure hit him. Instead reaching for my own straining erection, I had an idea, and started typing before I got second thoughts. 

‘A guy? Do you like him?’ I barely paused before writing the next part. ‘Would you let him fuck you for us?’

It was the break I needed. He was bright red when he saw that message accompanied by around a hundred dollars in tokens from my account. In the short time I’d found the damned site I was already wasting the money in my budget. My parents would probably shoot me if they ever found out, but that was an entire other can of worms I wasn’t ready to open. 

“I- Um… I guess he’s cute, but I don’t think he’s… Actually he did ask about it.” He went redder as he slowly pushed the dildo into himself in front of the camera. His breath was fast and catching in his throat as it first entered him without too much difficulty thanks to the way he’d prepared himself beforehand. In between fucking himself with the thing, one hand moving it slowly and with a perfect view for the screen, he looked thoughtful. “I-I don’t know if he would be o-okay with something like that, a-a lot of people think this is kind of terrible, fr-from what I have gathered. I wish I could ask him something like that but…” A chorus of encouragement resounded through the chatroom at the idea of him getting fucked live, but I mean, I wasn’t expecting much less from what I had come to believe was a bunch of horny repressed middle-aged men and maybe a few weird dommes here and there. It was a treat to them already that they got someone as perceivably innocent as him to do this shit, but if someone took his supposed virginity online? Now that would be a show. Some were starting to ask him even more intrusive questions as he worked the fake silicone cock deeper into himself, and he continued with that ignorant narrative that he’d told me not long before. I wondered if he even remembered where he was right now in the middle of his roommate’s and his lounge. This wasn’t the best place to do this, but he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.

“N-no I’ve never had sex before.” He whined as he moved down and up on the thing. “I don’t really know what to expect, but maybe if he was… I mean I don’t want to scare him. He probably would think this is crazy, though and run away…. Oh, Tigress. Nice to see you again.” He smiled, then blushed at her message. She was asking him to describe me, I guess in way that sounded hot, but his definition seemed as though he were rattling off a harlequin romance. “Well, he’s very tan, muscled and tall, and he likes to be really… well, stubborn about stuff from what I know about him. But he’s also nice. And clumsy. You guys would like-like- him- oh- I hit something.” He stopped sharply as he moaned and rocked roughly against the silicone shaft, eyes wide at a feeling he didn’t quite understand. He’d probably hit his prostate with the angle he was at and was rubbing the head of the cock over and over against it. It was pure pleasurable torture he was subjecting himself to as words failed him briefly for a moment, dealing with a feeling that had him overwhelmed and consumed. My erection was completely strained against my pants as I stared at him. I felt like I had to have him. There was nothing else I wanted. Finally, I got the nerve to get up and head back into the other room. I’d closed my phone, taken off the earbuds and tried to make myself look normal as I entered. 

He looked flushed, with messier hair than when I left and eyes that seemed to scream he’d been fucked silly, but all the same he looked, otherwise, weirdly fine. His computer was on task, he looked like he’d been typing this whole time, and I was left to wonder how he’d done that so quickly. It had only taken me a few moments to move from the toilet to the door. 

“You okay?” I asked. He smiled and nodded quickly. 

“Just fine. You?”

“Uh… Yeah.” He moved closer to me as I went back to writing down on my computer, but he was still focused on his. I thought for a moment longer, then checked my phone to see if what I thought had happened was correct. Yes, he was still streaming. And yes, he’d hidden the cock in himself since he hadn’t the time to take it out. And yes, from the angle of the camera on his computer, you could see that the cock had left a pretty large bulge in his stomach. When I looked from the video down to him, I could even see it carefully hidden through his sweater. I was just in view of the camera and I was pleased to see that there were people complimenting my appearance. Granted it was along the lines of “stud” and “manmeat.” But still, better than ugly, I supposed. 

I would sometimes glance at my phone as we continued to work in otherwise silence, any attempts at him trying to start a conversation failing when I responded enthusiastically. It was obvious that he was getting stage fright, I mean who wouldn’t? This voyeur setting must have been new to him. As much as it was making his member weep- he showed the camera briefly when my head was fully turned away- he was too afraid to try anything with me. I could get why, I was kind of intimidating, being a foot or more taller than him, and I had radiated this “alpha” feeling around others for as long as I could remember. He also probably thought I was straight. Even I was still wondering that myself. I hadn’t shown him much reason to doubt it except questioning him once. And even then, that was shaky evidence at best. He was going to need a push. 

I turned my phone off as I moved closer to him, and glanced at his computer screen again more carefully this time. There was the cam site tab, minimized. I had to remind myself that he was doing this for the money. From his total in the corner it looked like he was already up to 300 and it was getting faster with the donations as things ramped up.

“Hey, Oliver.” I called over to him and shook him out of typing. 

“Mm?”

“What’s that tab on your window?” I pointed to it and watched as he grew pale. 

“Oh, that’s just a citing page- oh no you don’t have to-“ It was too late, I had already opened it and was seeing a continuation of the comments on the page. 

“Oh, I guess I hit some kind of weird popup ad.” He murmured. I moved closer to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh huh? Then why’s your camera on?” 

“Oh, um… You… I… Um…” He was tripping over his words while searching for the right ones and didn’t seem to find any. “I-I’m sorry. Maybe you should go…” Fuck no. 

“So, you were doing something in front of a camera for these people?” I’d rather continue torturing him for a little while longer. He went from pale to red as he heard the tone in my voice and moved a little back away from me as he saw my expression. I moved closer as he moved down nervously until I ended up on top of him. My hands were by his shoulders and he was breathing quickly as he realized both the sudden change of position and the sudden change in mood. 

“I wasn’t exactly truthful.” He whimpered. “Sorry. But I swear, this is the only thing I’ve ever done, and it was just for money.” 

“So the odd job thing was camming? And you’d sell yourself online for money?” I murmured as I barely brushed my lips over his. He looked amazing in that moment, completely shocked that I had kissed him even for a brief second. His eyes were wide, but mine were hidden behind the fringe of hair in my eyes as I pulled him closer and pushed deeply into him with another, rougher kiss. He squeaked at that, and I felt a moan growing in my throat. I was exactly where I wanted to be. Having him beneath me had my head swimming with the thoughts of what I could do to him and how I’d go about it. I was in a different zone now. It wasn’t quite second guessing what I was getting into, but it also wasn’t quite the mindless fucking of some university chick who’d had too much to drink. It was kind of a breath of fresh air to not taste alcohol on his tongue, and to see him so easily responsive to everything I did. Kissing him was invigorating and amazing and I was starting to understand why pop culture always talked about fireworks when making out with people. I’d almost forgotten the camera when I was kissing him silly, but then I remembered the what he’d done with that damned silicone. My hand moved down, closer and closer along his abdomen until my throat tightened when I felt that bulge. He looked so blissed out on the kiss right then, I’m not sure he noticed that I’d found it. 

I wasn’t sure what I was thinking, but I ended up tugging down his jeans to see he had no boxers on. Just blue jeans tangled around his thighs and a jumpy cock with a bloody dildo pushed between his far too well-loved hole. He came to his senses just as I glanced down, with the reddest face breaking out and was sputtering excuses seconds later before I could even shush him. 

“I-I y-you were- i-in the bathroom a-and I w-wasn’t fast en-enough-.” I couldn’t help but grin at his reaction when I started to slowly pull it out of him. He hands flew to my shoulders as he moaned sharply. “Ahhhh- Keith-“ 

“Fuck…” I went slow, but my muscles were tensed as I did it. I wanted more than anything to see his face completely filled with lust and pleasure like the times I’d seen him on video, and I was getting close to it. Whispering just loud enough for the camera to pick up as I pulled it out completely, I looked over him with hooded eyes. “So, what did your little friends want online?” 

“Ah… They wanted us to… have sex.” 

“I see.” Well, one of them had started that trend and he was already on top of the kid. I tugged down the fly of my pants and without pulling them of I finally released the pressure in my pants that had ceaselessly leaked since we’d started. I didn’t check to see his face when I pulled it out, but I could guess the reaction. Or maybe it was wishful thinking. Not as big as the dildo, but respectable, and radiating heat. And far bigger than his. I had to smirk at that; it did make me feel a little more comfortable trying to pull this off. I looked back at him and he just seemed shocked out of his mind that I was actually going through with this. He realized now I wasn’t bluffing, and was in total disbelief. It wasn’t foreplay anymore. 

“You really… In front of them?” 

“Sure.” I growled as I pulled him into a rough kiss. I heard quite a lot of dings of tokens coming his way. “I wanted to anyways.”

“What?” He yelped in surprise as I pushed him down against the couch and kissed him to shut him up nicely. He was arching against me after another moment. In a heartbeat, I pushed myself inside his grabbing entrance. He was still so fucking loose that it made my mind numb at the thought of what he’d done to himself. 

“Your ass’s been wrecked by that dildo.” I groaned and chuckled as he arched back into me. His hands were tugging at my shirt scratching at my abdomen and stomach. He had no idea what he was doing, and it was kind of cute.

“S-sorry…” He whimpered, but I just grinned and kissed him again. 

“You think that’s a problem? It’s hot.” He went redder at that as he blinked and seemed to hold his breath for a second. I wasted no time in going slow. He knew what I wanted, and I knew just how turned on he was already. We didn’t need to go slow. I moved relentlessly, only faltering when he sought shelter against my neck, moaning wantonly against my ear as he pulled me closer. Taking his virginity was amazing. But I was doing this in front of an audience. I had to keep them entertained, and when I looked up from Oliver’s tightly shut eyes to the comments, their compliments and… very lewd suggestions just fueled the fire. There was someone named 879Heckler telling me to try nipple torture – no - a guest just egging me on and spamming the chat, and a few of the usuals making it rain and asking for me to smile for the camera. It was so strange, surreal and yet I wasn’t exactly put off by the whole thing. Trousersnake seemed very interested in just how loose or tight Oliver was, and Tigress just seemed to want to let everyone know how hot this was - and how hot she was. Yeah, she made it pretty clear she was a girl. I suppose to each their own, wasn’t sure how I felt about it. 

‘So introduce yourself to us, Keith.’ There was Geronimo speaking. He seemed like an okay guy, he was usually the one that didn’t seem to have too much of a screw loose, for being someone who actually stayed and watched this. Then again, it could have been some weird creepy uncle of someone’s. I grinned at the screen as I ramped up my speed feeling that I was losing my rate as I read over all the messages, and Oliver wrapped his legs around me as he moved back with a whine. Of course he loved it. He was doing great, taking things way better than I thought he would for a first time, but I supposed that’s what happens when you train yourself so rigorously with a bunch of online coaches.

“Name’s Keith. I thought I was straight. Turns out Oliver brings with him the gay curse.” I paused to groan and turn him around a little roughly in my haze of arousal, then buried into him with his back against my stomach, and in the process got an even better angle to reach deeper inside him. He buried his face against the couch, half in embarrassment and half simply because he couldn’t keep his head up from me fucking him to pieces. Every thrust made him moan into the couch, and I had to grip his waist just to keep him stable and stop moving with the power I used on him. There was no pain, no asking for me to stop. Just enjoying every second of it as much as I did. I didn’t realize how much I’d like that, but I did. I watched for a moment longer as I stared where I met and he began. It was so strange and yet slightly familiar at the same time. It was just sex, as it was countless times before, but this time it was the kind of sex that was making my head explode, and I didn’t know exactly why. It could have been that I was more attracted to him than I had ever been to anyone else I’d done this with. 

I continued, but my voice was wavering. “I’m in the same class as him for some things but I’m in my fifth year, and he’s a first year- fuck-“ I closed my eyes as he tightened around me, then cried out as he came from me, from my cock inside him, I did that to him. He was coming because of me. The semen wet the cushions of the couch, but I didn’t care much and he was far past caring. I don’t think either of us even realized we were doing this in the common room of his apartment anymore, or that his other roommates could be coming in at any moment. My mind was far off and away from that. 

I pulled him back around and kissed him again, more lovingly this time. “Good boy…” I whispered, and pulled him closer. He was whimpering dazed with a slight smile as he tiredly held on. I looked back to the chat for a second, but I could barely concentrate. I was so close. 

“Yeah, about to come…” I said in answer to Tigress. “I dunno, how big do I feel, Oliver?” 

“Real big…” He responded sleepily as he rested his head on my shoulder and moaned softly when I resumed my faster thrusting. It was my turn to hold onto him like a vice as I shuddered one last time, then came inside him right in front of the camera. I couldn’t believe the ecstasy of it. I gripped him even tighter when I did, only breathing again when it had ended and not even pulling out at the end as I instead let him rest on me. Dully, I heard the sound of tokens rolling in. I chuckling to myself as I felt Oliver growing more and more tired, then after a goodbye, I closed the tab. We were left alone, with me holding him in my arms and my cock still faithfully inside him. The intimacy was odd to me. Even after so many years of becoming acquainted with my sexual exploits, there was some strangeness to the way this had happened. I felt odd, but satisfied. 

“Hey.” I whispered. “You good?” 

“Yeah…” He said softly. “Really, really good.” He smiled at me. “I’m glad you didn’t run away.” 

“Me too. I didn’t want to miss that.” He closed his eyes, and a moment later was asleep in my arms. I pulled slowly out of him, carefully so that I didn’t hurt him, and went about cleaning up from that escapade with washcloths from the kitchen. It was a lot to fix, but I didn’t want anyone coming to realize what we had done. 

I ended up putting him to bed, and after a moment, joined him in sleeping in the small cot in his room. It was the same one from the show I had watched before – man, it felt like a dream now. I would have explored the place further, maybe even looked for the toys he had used in that one show, but I had to admit, I was also pretty tired from what happened. As I felt sleep pulling at me, I watched his tender sleeping face, and the realization hit me. I’d fucked a guy. On camera, in front of an audience, who could ruin my reputation if they happened to know who I was. That wasn’t impossible, since I’d managed to find him purely by accident. And he still didn’t know that I had cajoled him into it. 

What had I done?


	3. Chapter 3

Morning light streamed through the small window at the back of the room to the outside world, blinds pulled aside long ago to let in the light and left forgotten for months. I watched the light move from the edge of the bed, to right on Oliver’s sleeping form. I’d woken up with him pressed up against me and it was disconcerting at first to have a guy being the one cuddling up against you first thing in the morning. Or that I hadn’t left sometime in the night. 

I looked over at him a little too long. His eyes were gently closed like he was in a pleasant dream and his hair covered his eyes down to his nose, where it blew up ever so slightly with each breath. He was wearing his shirt still, but under that I hadn’t bothered to put on pants. I myself was just in boxers and a shirt, sleeping in jeans wasn’t my thing. But then again, this… Whole thing wasn’t either.

I glanced over at the clock on the wardrobe beside the bed, small and ratty thing that it was and grumbled when I saw just how late it was. We weren’t going to make it to class on time today. But that was fine, I could skip, and if he hadn’t yet in his career he’d learn soon enough you didn’t have to go to every fucking class to get by. I’d teach him- 

Teach him… That. God, was I really thinking of continuing this? A stirring in my underwear telling me to either jerk off or hit the bathroom was enough to make me think about it. It was just an attraction of course, that was it, nothing more. Maybe I had some weird fetish for short lanky first year guys who were secretly sluts. Maybe. I could turn it around into a powerful fantasy, couldn’t I? It’s not that I’m gay, I just like to be on top. That’d work. I could explain that to him when I got back from the bathroom.   
But when I did finally get back, he was still asleep, still looking kind of adorable. What the hell would wake up this kid? I ended up half on top of him with stern eyes as I shook him. “Hey, dude, get up. Don’t you have, you know, school obligations?” And I had friend obligations. They were probably expecting me to show up at some point this evening to hit the streets with them and go out to enjoy ourselves again. I didn’t even want to think about how they’d react to something like this. 

“Mm…” He turned over and his shirt slipped further off his shoulder. There were a lot of things I wanted to do then, some things that included previous exploits, and other things that put a hole into my plans of playing it off as a power fantasy. 

“Do you realize what time it is?” I growled and tugged his hair, then reeled back when he whimpered. That was not a path I really wanted to take right now. 

“Hm?” He blinked sleepily as he glanced over to me sitting on the edge of the bed and recuperating from his reaction, then his own eyes widened as he realized I was there. 

“K-Keith?” 

“Do you even remember last night?” I glanced back at him. 

“Not really… I was.. You wanted to study and then – then – oh.” 

“Yeah.” He buried his face in the blankets with an embarrassed squeak. 

“Oh dear.” 

“You’re telling me. I think my brain cells temporarily shut down.” 

“That’s not how it works.” I rolled my eyes.

“I’m being dumb. Can’t you let me dumb when I’m still questioning my sexuality?” 

“Wait, you mean-“ He peaked out from under the blankets to stare at me. “You weren’t…” 

“I wasn’t exactly lying when I said those things on the livestream.” I moved closer with more hooded eyes as I kept my focus on him. He was blushing. Maybe he thought I was attractive. Wouldn’t be surprised, with how he introduced me before. What was it, tanned, muscled and tall? Sounded like he thought so. “I wasn’t- well, I’m not… Gay, that is.” 

“So you’re bisexual?” 

“Fuck no.” 

“Pansexual?” 

“No.”

“I heard my Women’s Health Studies teacher talked about demi once-“

“Whatever stupid shit she pumped into your head, no, I’m not that.” I snarled and pulled back, ending up lying on my side in front of him. “I’m straight. I’ve always been straight. I’m not sure where this came from, but it was you that made me this way.” 

He smiled sheepishly. “I think you’re giving me a lot of credit for something you view as life changing as this.” 

“Shut up.” There was no strength behind it. I turned away from him and tensed when I felt his arms around me. I couldn’t hide what I was feeling right now. Being held like this by him, it was impossible to ignore it. He just meant it as a gesture to calm me down, but this was so much more than that. 

“So how late is it?” 

“Two thirty.” 

“Oh… Wow. I must have really been tired.” 

“Fucking like that can do that to you.” 

“I’m starting to remember a little more now and… Wow.” I grimaced and turned back around. 

“What part, when I took that dildo out of you, or when I made you ruin your couch?” He was pink as he blinked up at me. 

“All of it. It was all… A lot.” 

“Yeah, you’re telling me. But I guess your buddies enjoyed that.” Fuck, how was I going to ever explain Mongrel to him. Should I even try?

He was getting redder by the minute, cheeks flushing when I grinned half-heartedly. “They really wanted me to do that.” 

“I could tell. You ended up with a lot in the end, from what I saw.” He perked up. 

“How much?” 

“A least a thousand, maybe more.” He looked like he was about to cry and I grew worried. 

“Dude, what’s wrong?” But he smiled at me as the tears welled up in his eyes, which, I had to admit, was a bit of a turn on. 

“I can actually make tuition for next year.” 

“Seriously? You were that far off?” I pulled him closer without a second thought. “Fuck dude, if it’s that bad, maybe I should help you more often.” 

“You’d do that for me?” I misspoke myself. 

“I ahh-“

“I’d pay you thirty percent.” He beamed at me with the weirdest innocent expression. “Please?” 

“You’re asking me,” I began. “To have sex with you, on camera, for money.” 

“You said you wanted to before… That you wanted it anyways.” 

“Well I- I wasn’t in my right mind for most of that. I dunno.” I shrugged.

“Oh.”

“Wait, don’t be like that.” I paused as I put up my hands. His depressive expression was too much. “We can talk about this more. Thirty percent? Sure, that sounds great. I’d be willing to do that, maybe, a few times. But I-… It’s a struggle to come to understanding just how much I… well, like you. And I KNOW that I can’t tell my friends this, god, Raymond would fucking kill me… But, I do like you, I think. I don’t think I would have been able to do this otherwise, and especially not with a dude. But It’s different with you.” 

“’Turns out he brings with him the gay curse.’” Oliver echoed and I turned away, a little flushed myself. 

“Okay you need to stop quoting things from when I was turned on right now. What I said and did during that whole thing,” Well, anything since that first time I’d seen him online. “half of it was for the camera, and half of it was because it was fun to see you react. And then a sprinkling of I had literally no idea what I was saying because I was horny.” 

“Well, it… It was kind of nice…” 

“Kind of nice?”

“Really nice.” He smiled sheepishly at me. I stared back at him, then let a small smile grow. 

“I thought it was too, I guess.” 

“If we’re not going to class, then what are we doing today?” He asked me in his own naïve way. I raised an eyebrow, then went to grab my clothes. 

“What, you think I’m going to stay here?” 

“Well I just thought maybe… yes?” 

“I have things to do today. Going out with a bunch of the guys tonight.” With my thick blue jeans and belt back on, I felt a lot more comfortable, but at the same time it was strange to see him only half clothed beside me now. “Going down to the club nearby.” 

“Oh, that sounds fun.” 

“Mhm.” He had a puppy-dog look on with big eyes and a slightly more drooped than usual mouth that more often than not contained a smile. I could tell what he wanted, but I was thinking logically. If he showed up looking the way that he did, I doubted that any of the guys would think anything less than that he was bullying faggot bait, or something similarly terrible. I knew he’d be treated like shit by them- hell, a few days ago I would have done the same. And I still wasn’t sure exactly how I felt. But maybe there was a way to do it. 

“Hey, you know that friend of yours you talked about?” 

“The one who does camming?” 

“Yeah, her. She got any clothes you can borrow?” The red on his face went to the roots of his hair. 

“Y-y-y-you m-me-mean-“ 

“NO NO NO!” I held up my hands sharply as I realized what I was saying. “Not that kind of clothes- god, no- wellmaybelater- but no! I mean basic girl’s clothing, if the guys thought you were a girl they’d get off my back about bringing you and they wouldn’t even think twice if I touched you- it’d solve, well a lot of problems actually.” 

“Like, a dress or a skirt or something?” 

“Anything really. If you looked enough like one, they wouldn’t care. Otherwise, I’m really worried that they’d treat you like shit.” 

“Oh… Okay.” He seemed happy that I’d let him hang out with us but there was a look in his eyes like he wanted to say something else, thought I’d doubt he’d share it. I sighed and shook my head, then stood up sharply.

“Get dressed, and we’ll get find her. I don’t think she’d mind keeping a secret if we already know hers.” As I walked out of the room, I paused to glance back to the other side of the room. There, under the computer desk half hidden away, was that massive dildo I’d seen once before. I was surprised I hadn’t seen it up until now, but now it was real and right there in front of me, and seeing it in person made my stomach churn. I’d say this stupidity would be worth it in the end, if I could have him again like I had before. I closed the door behind me and left him to get dressed. 

….

“Oliver, why in the fuck are you hanging out with this piece of shit again? From the top. I think I missed some brain cells along the way.” I couldn’t feel more awkward already standing in a ratty looking apartment hallway while Oliver tried to talk to a lesbo so insane that I was having a hard time trying understand how she hadn’t already broken her vocal cords. But Shift screaming it in the fucking hallway for everyone to hear was definitely contesting just how far I wanted to sink into the ground. 

Shift was one of those exotic beauties you wished you could fuck until you found out she and her similar but far more butch roommate had something exclusive, and no they weren’t going to give you a show. But I had no fucking clue it would have been this grad student that had pushed him into this life. Maybe some pretty second year, I dunno, but Shift? The girl that did nothing but make out with Calce in the coffee shop until the proprietors kicked her out? … Well maybe I was starting to get it, but I still doubted her audience would have been all women. Though maybe she didn’t care. Unlike Oliver, who seemed to somehow enjoy it, and I wasn’t going to lie I did too, she was more of a logical thinker, just trying for the cash. Maybe. I could have been all wrong. 

“Shift, just calm down.” Oliver held up his hands defensively with a subtle whimper as the girl just seemed to get angrier by the second. She knew me alright, she was friends with my ex and I doubted she liked seeing my presence around. Not to mention she knew of all my other exploits, and just how… Persuasive I was with a few of them. It was a black spot on my record. I wouldn’t discount that. 

“I am not gonna be calm, I’m fuckin livid. You’re hanging out with him? Seriously? Why again?” 

“Look,” I began. “Shift-“ 

“Shut the fuck up and do not speak in my presence. Oliver. Honey. You can tell me.”

“Maybe w-we should go inside.” He muttered. The stutter apparently tapped into some kind of sick empathy and eventually she ended up letting us inside, though it took several more glares at me to do it. I closed the door behind me in relief. Her hair was shaggy, down to her waist and her eyes were gleaming as she turned and jumped onto the couch. I’m not sure why she didn’t appear to have anything to do today, but she hadn’t even changed out of drawstring pjs and a spaghetti strap top. If she wasn’t such a bitch, I might have almost been attracted to her. However, she was far more likely to bite off my cock than ever suck it, and I was getting greedy anyways. It left me feeling guilty to think like that with Oliver still around. 

Which was a strange first for me… 

“Alright, from the top.” 

“U-um.” Oliver looked to me. We hadn’t told her what had happened exactly. All she knew was that we’d shown up together, and then she’d had a meltdown. And obviously, Oliver knew that I didn’t really want people knowing about what we had done. It didn’t take much communication for him to figure out I’d up until thought people like him- like… Us… Were gross. People to make fun of. It was a punch in the gut, and I didn’t feel like sharing. But if we were going to have an ally in this - plus I didn’t feel like hiding Oliver completely, so this could be a happy medium if it all worked out – I was going to have to tell her. 

 

So why did I feel like I was making a mistake.

“I found out Oliver was camming.” I finally said. She choked as she sat up. 

“What the fuck?” 

“I saw him before, once.” I glanced at Oliver. “When I asked you if you wanted to study, I kind of knew you were camming already. I didn’t want to freak you out.” His eyes were wide as a blush slowly started to rise from cheeks up to his ears. “I- Well, it was one of the reasons I-“ 

“Wait, you what?” Shift narrowed her eyes, glanced between us, then scoffed as she sat up. “No fucking way. You… Seriously? You guys are fucking?” 

“You don’t have to put it that way.” I snarled. 

“Sorry, I can’t help it, it’s just the idea of the King of hetero heartbreak himself “degrading himself” to a dude is a little hard to wrap my head around.” 

“Hey, I fucked him! Not the other way around.” 

“Whatever, you did gay shit and it’s hilarious and when Layla finds out it’ll be a field day.” I took a threatening step towards her. 

“Layla is not. Finding out.” I almost moved closer, but Oliver reached up to grab my hand and pulled it back until I had relaxed my shoulders. When I glanced back, his face was troubled. 

“I don’t know what Keith did, Shift, but he hasn’t been bad to me. He even said that he wanted to introduce him to his friends. But we need a little help.” 

“Help with what, getting him a witness protection program for the inevitable downfall that follows?” 

“No, clothes, and maybe makeup. For me. If they thought I was a girl, it would be easier-“

“No.” 

“But-“

“That sounds like it’s going to get fucked up real fast and I don’t want a part in you getting hurt. Oliver, seriously, I love you like a little brother and I already regret getting you into camming even if you did need the money. You and I both know what it feels like to have to resort to that. But you don’t need to do this. Saying no gives you no consequences.” 

“It’s not about consequences.” He insisted. “It’s about wanting to be a student just like everyone else- This is the first time I’ve been invited out- a-and I do like Keith, and I thought… It would be fun.” She grit her teeth at the response, then lolled her head to the side as she appeared to mull it over.

“… You want to do this? Seriously, you’re okay with this?” This back and forth was getting tiring but I knew what she’d say if I interrupted. 

“I am. I want to try. It doesn’t sound like it’ll end badly. It sounds like something fun.” He smiled, and my breath caught in my throat again. I coughed but the two continued to ignore me. 

“Dude.” She let out a breath, then laughed. “I think that being a cam boy’s really changed your mental state. I’m not sure that’s a good thing. But I’ll help you, as long as you promise to be safe.” 

“I will.” He smiled even wider. 

“Good. But in exchange,” She crossed her legs on the couch and leaned in. “You gotta tell me details. What’s happened since I let you go, how’s the business, did it work out for you?” 

“Oh.” I ended up leaning against the kitchen counter attached to the main room as Oliver sat down beside her as I listened intently while trying to look like I wasn’t. “I started the first day and used the smaller toy. I think I made a hundred that night, maybe a little less.” 

“Very respectable.” She gave him a thumbs up with a grin. “And the next nights?” 

“Well after that I started to get a little bit of a following, and made another couple hundred, and I found out that they really give you a lot if you do what they say so I… I used the biggest one-“

“What? How did you even- did you prep?” 

“Yeah. I made I think… six hundred that day.”

“But at the cost of breaking your fucking ass.” 

“No, it wasn’t that bad.” He shook his head quickly. “I liked it.” 

“Ooookay maybe I don’t need to know the finer, FINER details. So how did you find him, Keith?” 

“I was watching him that stream.” 

“You saw him take that thing?” 

“All the way down.” 

“Christ, Oliver, I don’t even do that.” He was slightly red when he answered. 

“It wasn’t that bad… You saw it, Keith?” I almost told him right then and there that I was the one who instigated it. But I didn’t. 

“I was a guest, yeah. It was… Well, that was one of the reasons I asked you yesterday.” Was it only yesterday?

“If he’s into that sort of thing, Oliver, you better be extra careful you don’t push yourself.” She warned as she reached out to stroke his hair like some kind of soccor mom about to ask to see the manager. He didn’t even mind, which just made it worse. 

“I was. And then yesterday, he came over and when he was in the bathroom I thought I’d… Do a quick one, just because I didn’t think I’d be able to otherwise that day.” 

“Too risky.” She sighed. 

“But then I left it on, and he… We had sex on camera.” She nearly jumped as she let her hand drop, eyes widening. 

“Woah.” She raised an eyebrow. “How did that come about?” 

“He kept the thing going.” I responded. “And I figured it out pretty fast and then it was… Well it was kind of a blur.” Oliver nodded in agreement, and she shrugged. 

“Whatever you do, both of you need a little breather from that craziness then, to think things over. But that obviously isn’t happening tonight, so you can do it later. I’ll help you, Oliver, let’s go raid my wardrobe. You better be happy I’ve got less boob than a fucking preteen or you’d be shit out of luck.” They left quickly after that, and I was left alone in the dimly lit and cracked apartment wondering what I was even doing with my life at this point because goddamnit, the only the person in the world that knew I was gay now was one of my worst enemies. One of my many enemies, that is. There were more than I liked to think about. Still, not a good thing. 

When I last checked my phone before Shift called me over, it was two hours later and my stomach was reminding me to eat a lot more protein than the nothing I’d gotten today. I followed with a sigh, and worried fluttered at my stomach. There was no way this was going to work, right? He was girly looking enough already but they’d recognize him, wouldn’t they? All of them were either my year or higher and none of them knew Oliver- but still, I was getting nervous. Second guessing myself a lot more as the hours ticked by and the sheer stupidity of this plan began to sink in.

I walked into Shift’s surprisingly clean bedroom and saw in front of me two pretty attractive girls, Shift, and a blonde I didn’t even guess for a moment was a guy. The makeup had turned Oliver into one of those classical mystery girls next door, with his hair held in a loose pony tail that kept it out of his eyes and showed an incredibly pretty and rounded face. Beyond that was a flowy and moderate blue sundress that hid any figure of a male. That was not a girl, I kept having to tell myself. But god I was completely fooled. 

“Fuck,” I whispered. 

“You okay?” Oliver blinked. Even his voice worked with the look, it was already always lilting and light and now he just sounded like a girl with a slightly deeper voice connected to that figure. “You look like you’re about to pass out.” 

“My poor Olivia, he is completely destroyed because he is now wishing he were a girl, for if it weren’t for one problem of the dick, you’d be just his type.” 

“Really?” 

“Really really. Well, I mean, obviously you are his type if he’s still interested in you, but anyways.” She handed him his clothes folded neatly and he hugged her before he got up to go. 

“When are we going, Keith?”

“When I get over my heart attack.” I stammered. “I’m sorry you just look...” 

“Fuckable?” Shift called over and grinned. “He’s some of my best work. I’m usually more of a rocker style myself, but there’s enough tutorials online to go from that to sweet girl across the street look. And it’s like he was made for the look.” 

“You’re not helping.” Oliver moved closer curiously and with each step I grew redder. He ended up pressed against me and watched me with wide eyes. He really did look just… Perfect. I almost thought for a second there were the beginning of a chest going on if you squinted. 

“Stop that.” I whispered, but I had closed the gap before I could listen to my own request. Kissing him in front of Shift was not something I had in mind, but it didn’t seem to matter what audience it was, I didn’t care. I pushed my kips up against his and let my arms fall over his thin waist. The lipstick on his mouth was still wet, and as I probed further it mingled with his saliva as my tongue dipped into his mouth. He pressed even closer up to me and my hands moved further down his back, and for a moment I forgot where we were, or even what was happening. I just wanted him, so desperately and I didn’t know why. His moan was just enough to break the curse and I pulled away before I could get further lost in it. 

“Okay I up until this point thought this could have been an elaborate prank. I have been mistaken. Please take your boners somewhere else, this is a boner free zone. No dicks beyond this point. Jesus.” 

“You can stop the sarcasm, Shift.” I growled as I ushered Oliver out, but before I did the same, I motioned to her with my eyes narrowed. “Seriously. Don’t tell anyone about this. I’m not ready to talk about it and I only did it with you so you could help us.” She just gave a sly grin. 

“Hey, she won’t hear it from me. Sooner or later, though, someone’s going to find out. If you do it in front of a camera long enough, someone from this college will put two and two together and match a video to a face. You found out with Oliver, and he was just lucky that he was found by someone into it. Or unlucky, since it’s you. But be prepared shit may go down. Until then,” She pressed a finger to her mouth.” My lips are sealed. And I’d be happy to be your psychologist if you ever need help understanding the transition between you being a straight chad to a gay one.” 

“Shut up.” I slammed the door shut behind me with my arms still quivering ever so slightly. God, she made me mad.


	4. Chapter 4

The place was already packed when we got there in the evening, filled with music and bodies dancing, and I felt somewhat like myself again. My friends were even there, and I quickly went over to them with the music beating into my heart and a pre-drink smile already on from the few shots of whiskey I’d had from my fridge. I’d almost forgotten that Oliver- Olivia, was beside me a little tipsy herself. Himself. God this was weird. I still wasn’t drunk enough for this. 

“Hey Keith!” Raymond laughed at a joke I hadn’t heard when I walked over to them and waved me over with a beer in his hand. His short-cropped hair was still frizzed from lack of care but he didn’t seem to need to do much to get two girls on his arm already. “Who’s your friend?” 

“I – ah- … this is Olivia.”

“Damn, she’s hot.” Oliver seemed a bit taken aback already by the unwanted attention he was getting; there were more than just my friends here, and being asked to dance by a guy only appeared as novelty fun for him the first twenty times. But since I was comfortable with this small crowd of friends here, he seemed a lot more comfortable. 

“Thanks.” He smiled at Raymond. I’m not sure they guy even heard him over the music, but that smile seemed to get him almost as much as it got me. 

“Hey, if you find Keith boring, you and I could always-“ 

“Dude don’t just call dibs like that, give us all a chance.” Dillan grinned widely as he settled a hand around Oliver’s shoulder- Olivia’s, to him. “Besides, maybe she’s not interested. She could prefer someone with a little more… finesse~” 

“I got finesse.” Raymond rolled his eyes. 

“Sure you do Ray.” I’d had enough, grabbing Olivia away from Dillan before he could touch him any longer. 

“Paws off, thanks.” I growled, and one of the two international students, Yang, raised an eyebrow. 

“What, is she yours?” That thick Russian accent of his got all the ladies.

“Maybe.” I shrugged. I smirked at Oliver. Maybe he had that smile over me, but a smoulder of my own seemed to have him blushing enough that it satisfied me at getting revenge. “I dunno, Olivia, do you think I’ve claimed you enough?” 

“Keith…” He blushed as he turned away. “I guess.” I was already thinking of things to do to him when we got home.

“Man, already getting pussy and it’s not even midnight.” Raymond shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t know how you manage to beat out even me, I mean look at me.” He ducked a swipe from the girl on his left as she stormed off in a huff, but strangely enough the brunette on his right wasn’t as put off. Maybe she was just really, really drunk.

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short.” I grinned. “You might still have luck, Ray.”

“Maybe.” His grin just widened.

“Have you gotten anything yet, Keith?” Yin spoke up from his muffler of a scarf. The other international student may have been leaner and smaller than his brother, but he was the one that was already entertaining a pretty bombshell of a blonde who seemed to enjoy the accent just as much as anyone else he met. “Drinks, that is.”

“Olivia and I had a little something, but I think I’ll get another. Be back in a bit.”

“Can I stay and talk to your friends, Keith?” Oliver asked loudly over the music. 

“Sure, I guess.” I was too preoccupied with getting wasted to mind. He was enjoying himself anyways, talking to Dillan and Yang with that same cheer and overenthusiastic personality he used for almost everything. I kind of wanted to get to know more about him and see if that was all there was. Something was telling me he was a lot darker than I realized. But there was no way of knowing until he trusted me, or at the very least I asked him. 

“Double shot tequila.” I grinned at the waitress. She didn’t seem amused, but she was less annoyed than usual. Probably because I put maybe a quarter of the effort into flirting with her than I usually did. After all, I wasn’t planning on going home with her. I had someone very specific in mind who I didn’t need to flirt to get into the pants of. Oliver wasn’t exactly the flirting type either. He was just the dirty talking type. And that I could like.

Downing the shot was like drinking fire but it was just what I needed. I was back with the rest of the group on the dance floor minutes later and having the time of my life. The others were a little handsy with “Olivia”, but I kept him nearby and he wasn’t going anywhere else any time soon. I ended up with my hips against his back and grinding with the music without really thinking of what I was doing. Him calling my name enough times brought me back to my senses, but hell I was horny and the drinks were making me think more and more it’d be a good idea to fuck him, and soon. Drinks, god, too many I’d already had that night. I’d lost count of the tequila shots.

“Heh Oliver.” I slurred. “What do you say we get back to my place. Or yours… Can try out something new~” I purred and he stammered in a way that proved the alcohol had left his system by now but mine was just getting started. 

“Olivia, Keith.” He reminded me, pushing me back so he could move up against me, and my friends were treated to his dancing that enjoyed a little too much. In the back of my mind I was surprised he could be so assertive. My hands were stroking up and down on his waist, down his back and curving on him until he seemed just the slightest bit uncomfortable – though he’d started this - and definitely feeling at least something akin to what I had going on. “I think you’re really drunk,” He finally said as he pulled away, but I brought him back, laying my lips on his as I rocked against him. 

“What gave you that idea?” I grinned. 

“Maybe you should take a breather.” He warned. I wondered if how he could hide an erection so well against a dress. “Drink some water? The don always said you should when you go drinking. And space an hour between drinks. And-“

“God you’re a stick in the mud.” I interrupted. “Come on, Oliviaaa, I want you to enjoy yourself. You’re enjoying yourself, right? This is a lot of fun, right?” He smiled tentatively and intertwined his hands in mine. I pressed closer until my lips were only a few inches apart from his and in that moment, things felt right. I didn’t see makeup, I didn’t even see a girl. I saw Oliver for what he was. That seemed to be what I wanted most. 

“It is. Your friends are nice.” 

“Keith!” I winced at the sharp voice I knew too well. 

“Should I call police now, or after she kills you?” Yang asked. I gave him a look that he returned with a sly smile. “Just a joke.” 

“But dude, she will murder you.” Raymond added. “I’ll take your girl if she does- get her a reeeal lover-“

“Okay, mutt, can it and deal with the girl currently grinding on you instead of me.” I rolled my eyes. “I’ll deal with Layla.” 

“Who’s Layla – I think Shift talked about her?” Oliver blinked up at me and I moved him gently away just in case I needed to run. There behind him was a bull rushing girl, platinum blonde dye job and a tube top I think I had gotten her for her birthday. I was surprised she hadn’t burned it, but then she did always say it was her favorite regardless. “She looks really angry.” Oliver echoed what I felt.

“Yeah. She’s not going to be happy about this.” Layla closed the gap in a heartbeat as she jabbed a finger in my face. 

“Why the fuck are you at the club during my night?! And who the fuck is she? You got over me so you could be with yet another lookalike?”

“I don’t know if you know this, Layla.” I muttered. “But your hair is brown, normally. And many girls have blue eyes.” 

“Fuck you.” Layla growled. “Fuck you and your rapist ass-“ 

“Woah, Layla, calm the fuck down, you don’t have to fling that around.” Raymond was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but she swiped it away. 

“No I will not fucking calm down. Keith’s a messed up fuck who preys on girls who are blackout drunk and you people just enable and join in – and you.” The fire in her eyes faded as they settled on a thunderstruck Oliver. “You don’t need to deal with this asshole, okay? Me and my friends are here and you can come with us at any time. Seriously, don’t trust him, he did a lot of shit and honestly he shouldn’t even be at this college. But his dad’s friends with the Dean. That’s the only reason he’s still here, you understand? Don’t trust him.” 

“I-I-I-“ Oliver stammered as Layla moved to grab his arm and pull him back, but I stopped her in her tracks. 

“Don’t touch hi- her.” 

“What, gonna rape me like you did Wraith?” I winced. 

“Layla, I tried telling you, that’s not-“ 

“Sure, it’s not. And yeah, I’ll totally listen to that story of that suicidal period you went through after to appease your fucking guilt. Poor precious little trust fund Keith. I can’t believe I EVER fell for an asshole like you. God, she’s here to tonight and she doesn’t even realize you’re in the same building… You know how terrified she’d be if she knew?” 

“I never meant to hurt her or anyone and PLEASE LET GO OF OLIVIA.” I shoved her hand away from Oliver’s and in the same motion pulled him into my arms. His eyes were wide as I held him protectively and the entire time, Layla stared me down with stormy eyes. 

“Fine, bitch, if you want to stay with him, do it. But remember, there’s a support group for girls who hang around Keith too long.” She disappeared into the crowd, and I let out a deep breath I’d been holding too long. Still though, I didn’t let go of Oliver regardless of how I felt. I ended up with chin resting on his head until a noise from him perked me up.

“Sorry.” I let him go. He watched me worriedly. 

“What happened with Wraith? I don’t understand.” 

“It’s a lot of drama – and I don’t think explaining it on a dance floor while trying to speak louder than the music is a good idea.” He nodded to my relief, but still seemed confused and a little disturbed. I mean, who wouldn’t? The guy you were starting to get into was just called a rapist by his ex. That sounded a little worrisome to say the least. 

“Sorry you had to see that, Olivia.” Dillan took her hand and started to dance, much to my chagrin. Oliver didn’t mind, though. I guess seeing him smile again was a good thing. “She’s kind of crazy, but don’t let her ruin the mood. It’s a party! Enjoy yourself!” 

“I’ll try!” Oliver laughed with Dillan and I joined in the dance again, mostly to overhear the conversation. 

“So you go to the same college as us and Keith, then?” Dillan asked over the music and Oliver nodded. 

“In first year.” 

“Man, that’s pretty young. You like it?” 

“I’m learning a lot!”

“I’m surprised, first year is usually the party year- ha, not that we’re a good example of fifth years.” He grinned at him as he danced around him. “So guessing you don’t have a lot of free time then?” 

“Oh I have some- usually spend it on work or studying though-“ 

“Work? What do you do?” Oliver faltered in his dancing. 

“Oh, odd jobs. Babysitting and stuff.” 

“That does sound odd. But hey, a little extra cash is always fun. You can do a lot with it.” He pulled Oliver closer and didn’t seem to hear the muffled squeak when he gripped his waist. I moved in to grab him again and dance up against him. Sweat beaded his forehead but that waterproof makeup was holding up surprisingly well. I glanced from him to Dillan. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah!” Oliver smiled. “It’s a lot of fun.” 

“Okay, good, because I have to go to the bathroom for a second.” 

“Okay.” He nodded and I left to take a piss. Alcohol was leaving my system a little quicker than expected. 

I looked in the mirror of the boy’s washroom and saw a man with hair sweaty and pressed against his face. I looked like a mess, but the other people here didn’t look much better. The difference was, I felt like one. Seeing Layla here… It wasn’t something I’d expected. I should have known this was “her” night, but I’d been so wrapped up with Oliver, I hadn’t even been paying attention to the world outside of him. And the world outside was fucked up. 

I slammed my fist down on the counter, took a breath, then walked out of the bathroom. 

Returning to the club, I scanned the neon and loud crowd for any sign of a sundress and blond hair, or at least the familiar shapes of my friends. Nada. So I continued wading through and looking from person to person for any sign of them, and specifically avoided the corner of the room where a pale girl with dark brown hair was sobbing. Wraith had looked better. It wasn’t my fault this time, though. I’d heard through the grape vine that her recent breakup went down pretty badly. At least people had something else to focus on instead of her and I, that was a relief. 

“Hey, you seen a blonde in a blue sundress?” I asked one of the younger guys from a crowd and his friends, but all of them were either pissed or had no idea. I kept searching but it was like they’d all up and left. I grit my teeth. This didn’t feel good, I had only left them along for around ten minutes. Had they ditched me? It wasn’t like them. This was just what I needed, a night that had gone from good to bad and now to the worst. The alcohol had mostly left my system but the headache approaching was just adding to the fun cocktail. 

I went from the dance floor, to the drinks table and then to the alley exit on the side for those that were so pissed it would look bad if they left drunk through the front door. This was the way we usually left anyways, it was possible they thought maybe I ditched them instead of the other way around. I kept walking down the alley and passed the painted black brick that matched the inside of the club, then paused when I heard a noise. 

“A-ah-“ Oliver. 

I ran to the other side of the building that was out of sight of most of the club goers. Usually reserved for smoking or fucking since there weren’t any cameras. But this time I saw something that made my blood run cold. 

I only saw flashes at first, pieces of a terrible puzzle. I Dillan’s hands tightly wound around Oliver’s shoulders and reaching down under his dress to his chest, remarking on how he didn’t mind flat-chested girls. Raymond struggling with his fly and Yang’s with his already out and quite happy to make use of a mouth that wasn’t for his use. And Yin. Fucking taping it. Like this was something to save for posterity. And Oliver’s face. Fear. Confusion. Embarrassment. Guilt. And still struggling to get away when Yang thrust into his mouth, holding onto Oliver’s hair for leverage. 

“Oh, Keith.” Dillan looked up with a lopsided grin. “Just in time, we’re just getting her warmed up for you.” 

“What. The fuck.” I said quietly. Yang groaned as he closed his eyes and gripped Oliver’s hair and Raymond grinned at me. 

“Hey man, we’re just sharing like old times. Remember? This ain’t nothing new. Plus it’s obvious she’s getting off on this.” 

“Let him go.” 

“What?” 

“LET HIM GO. RIGHT THE FUCK NOW.” 

“Him? Dude, are you still drunk? Oh shit, unless you found that guy who was dealing again.” Oliver tried to speak, but he just choked as Dillan’s grip tightened on his shoulders and Yang’s hands gripped his hair right onto his own cock. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. 

“It doesn’t look like he’s joking.” Yin piped up. Raymond raised an eyebrow, then kneeled as he lay a hand on Oliver’s stomach, then stroked down. He choked out a surprised noise as he stumbled back. Yang was away from him in another moment, trusting his friend. 

“Keith.” Oliver whimpered. 

“Is he a tranny?” No more words left Dillan’s throat, it was too busy getting pummeled by a fist. I shoved him off when I found myself able to move again and pushed him up against the brick of the alley. “What are you playing, Keith?” He coughed as he tried to pull me away. The combination of Raymond and Yin’s help was enough to do it, and I fell back away from him.

“Dude, seriously.” Ray growled. “One, you never passed up opportunities like this- you encouraged them. And now, suddenly you’re dealing with… That?” 

“I’m not-“ Oliver winced when Yang growled. 

“Let us talk.” He muttered. 

“He’s not trans.” I hissed at them. “He’s a guy. And I thought introducing my FRIENDS to him like this would make it hurt them a little less.” 

“Them? Who the fuck are you kidding?” Raymond stormed up to me and pointed a finger at my jaw. “You’re a fucking faggot who was hiding it because he didn’t want to lose how good he had it. And as soon as we do what we do best, suddenly a little twink is more important than us? If it was a girl that had you acting like they were more important than us, maybe I’d forgive you-“

“Forgive me?” His head thudded when it hit the ground from my swipe. “I thought maybe my friends had class. SO FORGIVE ME FOR-“ 

“Why are you acting like you are better than us?” Yin took the wind out of my sails, but I turned on him. 

“What are you talking about? It’s not like my brother’s dick was down the throat of someone.” 

“What about Wraith?” 

“Keith, c-can we please go?”

“Fuck off with that shit.” I growled at Yin. “That’s all you guys ever bring up. You think it justifies what you just did? It doesn’t justify anything.” 

“It shows your no better,” he countered with a shrug. “And you know nothing’s going to happen from this. You’re just like us. It’s always been that way.” 

“K-Keith…” I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to the shaking Oliver. I had to calm down whatever anger I had going on. What even was it, rage from jealousy? Or some possessiveness? I barely knew Oliver. I wasn’t one to get attached from a simple fuck. But… I needed to leave. 

“Okay, I’ll take you home.” I turned away from Yin and curled my arm around Oliver. He was shaking ever so slightly, and his makeup really was smudged now. My arm firmly gripped his side the entire time I was leading him away. 

The Uber was thankfully not interested in conversation, and neither were we. We ended up at his complex, but just when I was about to leave, he gripped my hand. 

“Stay. Please stay.” I blinked in surprise. 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” His smile was watery but it was more than enough to convince me. 

We were in his apartment in another few minutes. Thankfully, his roommates were fast asleep, and I led him to his room. He was tense and skittish, but more than willing to accept help of cleaning him up. The fear and anxiety alleviated the more comfortable the more makeup I took off and when the dress was replaced with pajamas. In the end, I was in my boxers again and he was curled up against my side on the bed with the covers over everything but his face. His hand was curled tightly around my own. It wasn’t out of love, but comfort, and that was fine with me. 

“I’m sorry.” I said softly. “About what happened, I shouldn’t have left you alone.” 

“You trusted them.” He was muffled with his mouth at the edge of the blankets. “It’s okay.” 

“No, I shouldn’t have trusted them. I know them. And they’re right, I let… similar stuff like that happen before. It’s never been that bad, but it doesn’t justify it.”

“What happened with Wraith?” He asked, and an icy bolt ripped through my heart. “I kept hearing people talking about it tonight. But I don’t know what even happened.” 

“Ah.” I sighed. “You might hate me after I tell you.” 

“I wouldn’t hate you. You saved me.” 

“But I didn’t really. What they did was fucked up, and they’re not wrong. There’s nothing around that can help you, from what I know…”

“I don’t care about that.” He shook his head. “I just want to know.” I glanced over at him, then turned my head away with a sigh.

“It wasn’t far off what happened to you. Except it was me. Just me, at first, with a Dillan’s now ex girlfriend.” 

“They were together?”

“For quite a while. They weren’t quite the “power couple” that they labelled me and Layla as, but they were very close. And then I fucked her when she was far too drunk to say anything about it. And then they joined in. And then I got off scot free because they’re right, the Dean did let me off.” It was so cold to say it out loud. But the silence that followed was even worse. “I… I was drunk too.” I added. “We were all drunk.” 

“She must have been scared.” He whispered. I bit my lip. It was so much worse than how I described it. But I didn’t know how to put it into words. 

“Yeah. She must have.” 

“When was this?”

“Last year. Most people moved on after that. But though it might have been kept quiet from the media, others still know it. What I did.” 

“For raping her.” I winced. 

“Yeah.” 

“And that’s why Layla broke up with you?” There wasn’t a point in lying. 

“That, and I cheated on her. A lot.” 

“With a lot of girls?” 

“Too many.”

“And then you got suicidal?” I grimaced. 

“I guess. Where did you hear that again?” 

“Layla was yelling it, along with other things. You were suicidal.” 

“I guess. I tried to jump. I was in the hospital from falling off the roof of the sixth floor library. Two breaks in my arm, three in my leg. But I survived.” His eyes widened. 

“Why?” 

“Why do you think?” I grunted. “Because of what I did, and because of what I lost. My parent’s respect, a shit ton of friends that left me with only a few left, and I was a monster.” 

“You don’t think you deserve to die for what happened, do you? Not still?” I shook my head. 

“I saw the therapist enough. I know, logically, that I shouldn’t have done that. That it probably would have been better if I just turned myself in, and stopped being coward. But it still happened, along with everything else. And it’s too late. I’m still a coward. And what I did to Wraith still absolutely happened. And tonight, what happened with you, that also happened. And I’m cutting off the last of my friends too- I should have from the beginning, anyone who stayed with me after what I did must have had questionable morals anyways.”

“But that leaves you alone.” 

“I’ll deal. You need to have the help of others right now, like Shift and stuff. And maybe someone to take you away from camming.” I winced. “I helped that too much.” 

“Keith.” Oliver moved over me until his was perched on top with an intense look I hadn’t seen on him before. No longer were those eyes dreamy and full of stories. It was just him, asking me head on. “Just tell me everything. I want you. And that was the worst thing you had to say. So tell me about how you found out about me.” I stared for a second. 

“You were in a gif on an advertisement, and I don’t normally look for that sort of thing. I’m not usually like that. But I saw you, and I was intrigued. And disgusted. And Obsessed. And then I found you when I got drunk. I think you saw my name before.” Here it goes. “Mongrel. Him.”

“You tipped me and told me to do those things.” He tilted his head to the side. 

“Yes.” 

“You were the one that convinced me to have sex with you.” 

“Yes.” I felt pale. “The big dildo, and telling you to have sex with me.” 

“You wanted me that much?” 

“I wasn’t really thinking.” I stammered. 

“It was all a massive coincidence that you found me then.” He reached down and kissed me while I continued to stare in shock. “You’re really silly, Keith.” 

“How can you be so blaise about this?” I protested. “You’re just taking all these things and acting like they’re not a big deal. Why?” 

“You trust me with this. Or you think that you have nothing else left to lose.” He smiled as he paused his talking to kiss me again, then pulled away and moved back to my side. “And it’s obvious you feel bad about it. So I forgive you. You can have this chance, and we can keep doing what you wanted. You did save me, and you sacrificed your friends.” 

“You’re crazy… I wouldn’t be able to do what you do. It’s so… The morals behind it. You’re backing a monster.” 

“I’m backing someone who I really like, who just cut out all their friends, and wanted to kill themselves for what they did.” I let out a broken laugh, then pulled him back against me. “Besides.” He mussed. “You won’t have to hide that you like me if everyone already hates you. There’s nothing left to lose. Makeup feels gross anyways.” I held him tighter. 

“I don’t want to do any of that ever again. God, it just felt so wrong. I can’t even explain why.” 

“Maybe you’re changing.” He said curiously.

“Changing? I doubt it. How does someone even change in a day?”

“You could be an exception. Or it could just be the beginning.” 

“Go to sleep.” I sighed. “You must be exhausted.” He went quiet. After five minutes, I looked down to see his head resting on my chest and his eyes softly closed as the bundle of blankets slowly moved up and down. I felt my forehead crease as I let my head carry me back to deep thought. A relationship with him would be strange, and if it got out, people would take every opportunity to laugh at me. But that didn’t seem to matter now, did it. If I lost everyone, and only had him, then him being happy seemed like the biggest priority right now. How many hours had it been since I had been stupidly thinking this would go alright, six? Seven? My phone said four in the morning. Sounded about right. Maybe I was just exhausted myself.

I closed my eyes. The dreamless sleep was something I was thankful for.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later and I thought maybe the drama was out of my life for good. I’d purged the last of it with the debacle with Oliver in the form of the rest of my friends, and being alone wasn’t that bad. 

At least, that’s what I’d convinced myself. 

Though I wasn’t completely alone either. I still had him, and he was someone I could talk to when I needed it. I’d never met someone who could listen like that, just take every terrible thing I’d ever done and simply nod along to it, even seem to understand the thought process behind my actions when not even I could do it. I’d lost track of the times I’d messaged him online this week, talking to him about the darkest secrets of my life and simply having him listen. It hurt like nothing else, but to have him listen, about Wraith, about Layla, about the way I’d fucked up everything around me, about my dad… He’d just listened. I couldn’t believe how amazing it was. 

But in the back of my mind, I realized I was still pushing him away. 

We hadn’t done anything sexual, and had barely even seen each other. After that incident, I wasn’t interested in pushing him. And then that would just turn into further pulling away from him, and no matter how many times he tried to convince me through texts and messages that he wasn’t going to book it the next time he saw me, I still expected it. I still thought that what had happened to him was hanging over his head in some way. I’d introduced him to those people – I’d trusted them, when I shouldn’t have ever expected them to do anything different. I almost didn’t blame them as much as I blamed myself for thinking they’d go against their programming of fucking everything in sight. I mean, I was just there not long ago. Weeks ago, what felt like years really, I was just with them, having fun nights on the town and believing that what we did, as normal. Was fun. And now all I saw was disgust. But I couldn’t get rid of the guilt. In turn, I couldn’t bring myself to touch Oliver. 

The camming though, I knew from the notifications that he was still doing it. I hadn’t looked at any of the scenes, but I knew he was. And I knew that he was probably just doing it for money. And that’s what really worried me, the mental drag on that after what he went through sounded worrying to say the least. 

My worry was lost when I found him on my doorstep a week later. His face was bright as he gripped his backpack with one hand and I felt waves returning of a weird feeling I couldn’t place exactly. But I knew at least that I was happy to see him. After only the occasional talks in person in class, seeing him on my doorstep was a welcome surprise.

“I thought I’d come see how you were doing?” He chirped. 

I raised an eyebrow. “How I’m doing? What about how you’re doing? You’re okay, right?”

“I’m fine!” He beamed. “Really. I’m okay. Is it okay if I come in?” It seemed to so confusing after building up some kind of persona in my head of him. He was supposed to be afraid of me, right? Afraid of everything behind the scenes, but now he was purposely entering my home. 

“Sure, I guess.” That was all he needed. He walked into my bachelors that was sorely in need of cleaning with a wide-eyed and happy expression regardless. The worry in my eyes broke as I looked at him in amusement. “You have been here before you know.” 

“Yeah, but not very long.” He smiled brightly. “Your place is nice. I thought maybe you’d like to study for the next quiz coming up.”

“It’s online, not like there’s much to study.” I paused when I saw him droop. “Fine.” I breathed. “Sure, we can study together.” He brightened right back up again and I was starting to feel like I was being toyed with. He wasn’t at all like I expected. 

“Yay!” He was already unpacking his computer at my couch while I went into my own room to grab mine. When I walked back out he was typing something that I couldn’t see. 

“Study notes?” I asked. I was surprised to find myself half hoping he was setting up that cam site, but he just nodded and set about getting to work. It was a long first hour of nothing but looking through books and documents, and though maybe he was used to it, I certainly wasn’t. “Hey, Oliver.” I finally spoke up, exasperated. He blinked up at me. 

“What?” 

“You know…” I moved closer with a slight purr to my voice as my eyes gleamed. If he wasn’t upset, then I wasn’t going to hold back. “We could always have a break. I could do what I promised I would before.” 

“What do you mean?” I blinked at him. 

“I-“ I faltered. It took him a second to get it, but when I was practically on top of him again, the familiar situation made him realize and he went quite red. At least I still had the same bravado I always did. 

“O-oh.” That bright smile again, even in times where it didn’t work. “That sounds nice. But are you sure? I thought you would have been scared of getting recognized. I’m just another guy but even I get a little freaked out sometimes. And you…” 

“You’re worried about me now?” I scoffed. “I’m more worried about you and what happened; isn’t it dragging on you? It’s like you’re unaffected.” 

“I had you to help me recover…” I sighed softly and let it drop. 

“I don’t really care if my dad finds out. Let him, if he frequents the same site I’d be plastered on, then there would be even more questions I’d like to ask him. And if anyone else does, well then I didn’t really care anyways.” I leaned down to press my forehead to his. “Besides, you need the money, right? And it was way better with two people anyways. People seemed to like it more when you were getting ploughed by me.” He made a soft noise and I chuckled at that. Even after all he had done, he was still a strawberry at the idea of having sex on camera with me.

“O-okay.” He shimmied back up, still flushed, then turned to his computer. I watched him curiously with my head leaned lightly on his shoulder as he typed in the site and logged into his account, noticing how much more enthusiastic he was to do this rather than to just go over notes I was guessing he didn’t need to. It felt almost awkward waiting for him, and even when we got in I knew it wasn’t like anything was going to happen right away. I found myself more and more impatient, and ended up moving a hand down to his abdomen as he set up everything and got it prepared to go live. Trailing it downward caused him a few tremors, and when he finally started the stream, he leaned back slightly with a blush as I stroked him through his pants. By that point, I was surprised to find the anxiety had disappeared.

“Hi, everyone.” He smiled at the screen as his regulars started coming in. It wasn’t a lot at first, but as people started to see that the background wasn’t the usual one, and there was someone just out of frame touching along the outline of his hardening cock in his jeans, there was a major influx in a few minutes. “You guys get to see something different today that I think you’ll like. Keith is back and he wanted to do a few things this time. But if you want to suggest things, you can.” He smiled at the camera warmly. I’m surprised he didn’t crack when I stroked harder. I went into frame curiously and watched as the comments ticked by. I saw a lot of new names, a guy named 12HomoErectus21, JeremiaColtcok, 7198Bethy, Sethbarnacle, and Jewish-Grandma-but-DICK. He’d attracted quite a lot of people asking for quite a lot of kinky things. 

“Do you usually listen to everything they ask?” I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Not always. But mostly it’s doable. And I find things I like. Most things, really.” He smiled tentatively, then waved when Geronimo and Tigress joined the group, followed by Trousersnake. “Hi guys, nice to see you!” He was calling most of the audience by name, and mostly paid attention to the ones that didn’t immediately tell him what to do. 

‘How are you?’ Geronimo was quite polite, and Oliver chatted with them for a little while as I started to get more anxious and bored of simply stroking him. He didn’t appear to react as much as I thought he would. 

“Hey, Oliver.” I murmured. “You could see if any of their suggestions interests you and we could go from there.” 

“Oh, okay!” His innocent expression changed to quickly to a deep red blush when he glanced down at the chat bar. It was like he didn’t even realize what he was doing until he directly paid attention to it. 

“What with ice cubes? No, that just sounds strange, why would I crunch them with my teeth… Um… Oh. Sucking off Keith.” 

“We don’t have to do that.” I pressed, feeling another tingle of fear in the back of my mind at what had happened to him. I didn’t want to make him feel like he had to replicate it. 

“It’s okay.” He chirped. “I don’t mind.” 

“Are you sure?” I pressed. 

He glanced at the camera on the laptop, then moved down to the bottom of the couch while still being in frame. Then he looked up with a face that made me speechless. Wide eyes, biting his lip and looking far too coy for someone who’d only been doing this for a couple weeks. “Can I please, Keith?” 

“Where did you even learn how to say it like that,” I groaned, and he giggled. 

“They told me to say a lot of things online. Something that Trousersnake really likes it when I plead for him. I thought maybe you’d like it to.” 

“You have no idea what you’re even dealing with,” I almost growled when he started to unbuckle my jeans. He didn’t need to stroke it hard, it was already practically weeping and I resisted turning away in the same residual embarrassment I had for anything we did. He looked up for a second and almost seemed unsure, but then I stroked his hair, and the comfort helped spur him on, not that I was aiming for that. 

He swallowed the head curiously and I tilted my head back as the camera took in him sucking cock for the very first time. Well, it was a first for me too, I hadn’t exactly ever been taped getting my dick sucked… That I could remember. I certainly didn’t remember it being this erotic, feeling him moving in and experimental way to see both how my cock seemed to work, and how to best cause me to flinch and pant in surprised arousal. He took his time, and his audience didn’t seem to mind. 

I gripped his hair and turned to the comments again, breathing a little harder as he tried to take more in his mouth. His breath was so hot on me and I faltered when I heard a moan from below me. I glanced down from the audience’s commentary flying by and flushed when I saw that he’d tugged down his own pants just so he could move a finger against his entrance. This was doing more for him than I realized.

“Jesus, Oliver.” I moaned through my teeth and pulled him closer by the hair. “That’s fucking hot.” His eyes sparkled at the compliment and he moved further down. “Someone wants you to try deepthroating.” I muttered. “Think you can?” He didn’t shake his head no. merely he looked curious as he moved closer and closed his mouth tightly around me. He almost choked for a fleeting a second, then he was bobbing his head deeply. I let my legs sag as I watched him hilt me in his mouth in shock like he’d done it countless times before- well, not countless, but the talent this boy had, it was unsettling. His eyes were partially closed as he sucked hungrily and partially groaned behind it, making noises the more he plunged his own fingers into himself, up to three now as he splayed his legs apart. I wanted to do something more to him but at the same time I didn’t want to move, I didn’t want to miss a second of what he was doing; it was too good to stop.

He hummed into my cock nearly beating with blood and closed his eyes completely, pausing as he let it stay at the back of his throat before moving back up for air. It made my head spin, and the next time he did that I grabbed him by the hair and held them there while thrusting roughly. He could hold out for several seconds until he pushed back, and I let go of him easily. I wasn’t even rough to begin with, but for a second I was scared I’d done something wrong. I stared at him. Full of saliva, bright red, panting and tongue lolled like he was waiting for more. He went back to it in a heartbeat and I heard quite a few donations roll in as I whined sharply as I rocked back until I couldn’t take it anymore. My hands were white knuckled from gripping his hair in clumps as I came down his throat, but he didn’t lose a stroke and swallowed faithfully. I held him there a for a little longer as I stared down at him, until his moaning from his own play was too much for my recently used up member and I had to remove him. 

“Oliver, I-I can’t.” I moved him off with half lidded eyes. “Come here.”

“Okay.” His voice was still so jovial and yet mixed with a dark undertone of arousal that sparked me on further. He ended up at my lap, straddling by my slowly growing erection with his head resting on my chest. The intimacy of it was a strange tinge for something so public and raunchy, but I welcomed it. Even among the sounds of messages flooding and donations incoming, I still enjoyed the feeling of him against me. Him on the other hand, was only getting more and more into it with each passing moment. My hands found themselves on his waist as he grinded against my cock and I breathed out harshly when he moaned. This wasn’t someone that was new to this. It almost disheartened me that he was so… Aware. Like he’d lost something. 

“Oliver.” I murmured against his throat. “You’re really cute.” 

“Now?” He giggled. “Why are you saying this now? There’s a show going on.” 

“I can’t help it.” It didn’t take long before I was ready to go again. Moving into him was easy. He uttered a long low whine when I pushed in, and moved slowly down in with a sensual grind of his hips as I moved up to meet him, with the knowledge in the back of my mind that the camera was still on us, taking in everything we did. It must have been a good shot. 

“You’re a romantic?” He asked curiously. He had one eye closed at first in adorable concentration as he started to move on me, and I moved with him until I was all the way in. 

“No…” I bit my lip as I thrust more roughly. He could take an awful lot without complaint. In fact, it looked like he just wanted more. “Never was before.” 

“B-but now…” I growled as I turned him around to face the camera. An even better shot, him from the front with me pounding into him until he saw stars. That shut him up for a second. He just closed his eyes and lay back as he rode me and I couldn’t have been happier to oblige him. I moved from clutching his waist, to his side, then one hand ended up steadying him by the shoulder as the other stroked his own bobbing cock with every thrust I had. He wouldn’t stop moaning; it was so loud I was worried if any of the others in the complex would hear. Would I even care? I should have been happier he was so responsive. One thing I could say about Oliver, he never lied for the camera. He just got so lost in the pleasure that he never bothered to try. Everything I was doing to him he enjoyed more than anything. That just spurred me on further. 

“You want to answer some questions, Oliver?” I whispered in his ear. He just heard me above his moans and shut his mouth with a bright blush as he looked down at the computer. That flashing light was right on us and below it were the comments moving so quickly it was hard to pin down. My hands gripped his and he finally spoke. 

“Th-thank you Trousersnake for the donation… No, he’s not my brother- that would be weird…. Ah-“ I reached deep again and he had to close his eyes. “Ah… LouderthanThunder nice to meet you too… sure I can smile for you.” He beamed at the camera with a deep red blush and I chuckled as I kissed down his neck.

“You just keep proving my point that you’re cute.” I panted. He glanced back and heated further before turning back to the computer.

“Geronimo.” He continued. “Nice to see you again t-too… The big one… I uh… I-I’ve already g-got something i-inside right now.”

“Is he asking for the big dildo?” I blinked. 

“Y-yes.” 

“Did you bring it?” 

“… Y-yes.” I smirked and pulled him closer to kiss him passionately. I didn’t even care for the screen in that moment. I just wanted his mouth, and my tongue probed in between his lips until he’d give it to me. I tasted him and me intertwined and found I didn’t exactly hate it. It was strange and I kept feeling like I should have been disgusting, but I just wanted more of him, wanted the moment of him moaning into my mouth to never end. His hands were curled up in mine as I pounded harshly and both of us moaned against each other before I finally parted and licked my lips. 

“We can do it after.” He went red up to the roots of his hair, even his ears going pink. 

“Y-you’ll help?” 

“Sure.” I pulled him closer and pistoned harder against him with renewed vigor and felt a moan bubble up from inside me. I wanted him so badly, to come inside him to be with him, I couldn’t tell. He clenched around me and was quick to finish since I wasn’t letting up with my own ministrations, and his own erection expelled cum from finally orgasming against my stomach. He was breathless when I kept going, shaking for a moment longer and then turning into melted butter as he lay on me with a sleepy grin. I held him against me the rest of the time, breathing harshly until I finished inside and a wash of relief overcame me. It was strange to hold him like this even now. None of this felt normal or even what I was supposed to be doing, and I still wanted it all the same. I kept fighting between wanting him and thinking there was something weird about this. 

I always let what I wanted lead me. Pushing his mouth back on mine from that dazed look in his eye, he started in surprise as I kissed him roughly even though I’d already gotten off. I just wanted to kiss him, feel him as much as I could. I gripped his waist and pushed my tongue into his mouth and it wasn’t long before he was responding. He moaned against me again as he tried to keep up with the kiss but he couldn’t seem to stay on par with how desperate I was. I backed him up further and further until I had to pull his head closer and bit his lip gently until he opened his mouth again. I didn’t pause for air. I didn’t want to. I just wanted to kiss him, guide him through it so he’d understand how much I wanted him. After a while, I pulled away hungrily and stared at his bruised lip and cluelessly blank expression. He almost whimpered when he realized that we’d stopped. 

“You’re a good kisser.” He finally said softly. 

“It’s not just me.” I grinned slightly as I wiped my brow. “It’s you too.” He leaned into me as I pulled him closer against my chest and looked over the various comments. It was a light lull for the moment. Oliver started to talk again with the various users watching us, and I turned my focus on his backpack. I eyed it for a second, then pulled it closer with one hand still firmly around Oliver until I could reach in and grab what he’d said he brought. The massive thing sent a chill down my spine. I don’t think even I’d be able to take something like that, and Oliver was considerably smaller than me. Not that I’d ever want something like that, it just felt very… Weird to think about that. I guess I was more of a top than a bottom. I didn’t want myself invaded, but I’d be happy to use Oliver as long as he liked it. 

He shivered when I pulled him back away from the laptop and further onto my lap, and blushed when he saw what I was holding. But I could see the apprehension in his eyes behind that coy look.

“We don’t have to do it if you’re not comfortable.” Even with the fear, he already knew what he wanted. I could tell. He numbly nodded with a dark red face as he moved back further onto me. It wasn’t difficult to remove myself, but I still made it slow as I pulled out, and enjoyed every second of it. He bit his lip when it was out and I replaced it with the tip of the fake cock and his own breath quickened. I couldn’t tell if it was through anticipation, fear, or arousal. Maybe a mixture of both. All I could smell in the room was sex, and that at least for me, was invigorating in itself.

“I want to.” He murmured by my ear as he turned his top half enough to hug my shoulders. “I want to do this.”

“Good. We’ll go slow.” I held him tighter as I helped him to slowly insert it and he clenched in half surprise and tension as he made a soft noise. I stopped at that with my muscles tensed and waiting for any pain he brought to my attention. We were only at the head, and I almost had to turn away at what I was doing to him. 

“Why’d you stop,” he whimpered, and I flushed darkly, thankful that the camera’s focus was keeping my face just out of screen for the moment. I couldn’t get all flustered in front of my audience, now could I?

“It’s… A lot…” I didn’t know how to explain how the way it parted him had my mind going flat and at the same time, full of anxiety that I was hurting him. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“I’m fine, Keith.” He glanced back with a smile, then turned to the camera and took a breath. He leaned forward slightly, and began to slowly grind into the massive thing, shaking slightly as he exerted himself to fit it inside. He moaned as he pushed against it, closer into my lap and I sat there numbly as I pressed back. I gripped his waist when he moved closer and groaned by his ear, to which he replied with a moan. The rocking of his hips helped to bring the length further inside him, and after the head passed that ring of muscle, it wasn’t as difficult for him, I could tell. He pushed further, but I stopped him as I kissed his neck, then gripped the base as I began to fuck him with it carefully. It was just light movements at first, but his surprise at what I was doing to him quickly turned into moans as he cried out in pleasure and rocked back. I did whatever it seemed affected him most, pushing in the thing he clenched around so tightly, only to slowly pull it back out and repeat the process, each time getting a little further in as it looked as though his hips could barely accommodate it. But it did, and I was rewarded with an Oliver in my lap practically jello from the sheer size of the dildo giving him its own form of pleasure. 

“I-I- can see a bump,” I stuttered by his ear, but I wasn’t sure he could hear me. His eyes were screwed shut from his focus, but he was still managing to lose it. But I could see what it was doing to him. As I pushed the dildo inside another few inches until he had nearly taken it all, that bump from last time resurfaced. I trailed a hand over it, completely speechless at how amazing he looked. I almost felt like I shouldn’t be seeing this or even doing this, like this should hurt him too much for us to want to continue. But he didn’t seem to want to end it. 

I look over at his face again, then pressed the cock deeper into him as I softly kissed his neck. His moan was sharp and nearly pained, and I paused. But then he whimpered again, and turned into my neck with a moan to keep going, and I heard even more donations piling up. So I kept going, rocking it into him over and over and practically skewering him on a dildo he had no business taking. His breath on my neck whimpering and moaning spurred me onwards to keep going and finally, in the middle of this madness, I hilted him on the thing. 

“One of them wants you to open your eyes, Oliver,” I murmured by his ear. I stopped moving to help him adjust, and he opened first one, then the other as he looked at the screen in front of us. He’d made quite a lot, but that’s what happened when you went to such extremes. His blush darkened at the comments, then went cherry red when he looked down to see what I had done to him. He tentatively laid a hand on the bump that was the dildo resting inside him, then looked up at me with that damned coy expression again. He was too good at that. 

“It doesn’t hurt as much as it did last time.” I couldn’t hold his stare for long, and turned my attention to slowly rolling the thing around in him. 

“I’m glad,” I murmured, quiet enough that the camera wouldn’t be able to pick it up. “I didn’t want to hurt you.” Pulling the dildo out again, I plunged it back in slowly and our conversation broke off as he let out another loud moan, half in shock and half in arousal. He was grinding into my lap and length at the same time, completely unable to control himself as I began to move it faster and faster inside. I never went too fast; I was truthful saying I didn’t want to harm him. But he wanted it rough, and I was willing to give him that as long as it didn’t cause physical damage. 

It was difficult to move it with one hand, but I managed as I grabbed his leaking cock and stroked it in time with the thrusts I gave him. That set him over the edge into a puddle as he cried out and bucked into my hand. He couldn’t seem to string words together. I could hear him crying out for more under his breath, but that was all I got out of him. Not that his audience seemed to mind at all. I don’t think they were here for conversation. They were here for a show, and Oliver was putting on an impressive one. He only lasted a few minutes now that I was masturbating him on both ends. He couldn’t handle it, and after one final cry, he spurted onto the ground and nearly hit the table the computer was on. 

Both of us were breathing heavily by the exertion of it. He was barely able to move, more lying on me than sitting, and I was unsure what do with one hand on his cock and the other still gripping the edge of the cock that was all the way inside. While he was in the afterglow of that intense orgasm, I felt at a loss for what to do. So I quickly thanked the guests, said goodnight, and closed the stream for lack of direction. He’d made a lot, at least six hundred, maybe more. Pretty good for one night of passion. I didn’t even think I cared about splitting the money anymore, even wondered if I ever did at all. I think having Oliver like this in my lap was its own reward. 

Slowly pulling the dildo out of him, I began to clean the both of us up from that session, grabbing tissues and a towel from the bathroom and pausing to laugh to myself at how messy we’d been. I didn’t leave Oliver for long; he’d call back to me occasionally when I’d leave his side and I’d end up right back there with him, comforting and cuddling because I knew that must have been a lot. The mental drag on people to do this sort of thing must have been enormous. I was just glad I could be there to help him through it.

In the end, I let him curl up beside me in my bed, both of us nude as I held him against me. The warm and intimate nature was calming for the both of us especially after something so crazy. And to be able to hug him after a week of avoiding him… It helped me realize that that was a mistake. That I should have continued to be there for him. And I think, in the end, I’d continue to do it as long as I could. 

“Keith…” He turned his head to me. I was surprised he wasn’t asleep. 

“Yeah?” 

“Is it too early to say I love you?” I flushed slightly, then chuckled with a small smile. 

“Maybe a little. We’ve only been together for what, a week? Maybe two?” He smiled back and I thought to myself. Maybe that innocence wasn’t completely gone. 

“I’ll save it then,” he hummed as he pressed closer. “For when we’ve been together long enough… When is long enough, do you think?” 

“I dunno,” I admitted. “A few months, maybe. Long enough that this sinks in, at least. Sometimes, I start to wonder if you’re real.” 

“Me too. About you, I mean. You’re so nice.” I flinched slightly, then pulled him into my chest so he couldn’t see my face, sighing softly.

“Thanks, Oliver. Now get some sleep. There’s still school, remember?” He pressed his face into my chest with a sigh and closed his eyes, and the two of us slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter my dudes.


	6. Chapter 6

I think the first problem was I didn’t put a deadbolt lock on my door. The other problem was ever letting Shift know I existed, let alone that I was dating Oliver. 

“KEITH IF YOU DON’T OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR I WILL TEAR IT OFF IT’S HINGES.” I flinched against the noise and groaned as I pressed my face against the keyboard of my desktop. The noises hadn’t stopped, they were only getting worse. She could have been punching the door for all the noise she made. I swore she was going to wake up Oliver, and god knew he needed the sleep after all we did. “OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR.” She barked again, coupled with what sounded like a kick, and I bit my tongue. I was fighting between telling her to back off before the neighbors called the cops, and not alerting her to the fact that I was home in order to save a trip to the hospital. However, it seemed this was a false ultimatum. I was right, that lock on the door was not going to last a crazy five foot nothing lesbian on a mission. I was to face my doom regardless. 

So I got up from my desk, walked to the door like a hangman does to the rope, and hesitantly looked through the eyehole to see a face of rage looking back at me. The hair rose up on the back of my neck. 

“Shift, please calm down or I won’t be able to le-“ 

“So you ARE there, you fucking motherfucking fucker-“ She reared up to kick the door again, and I simply unlocked and pulled it open as she moved with all her might. She went sailing through into the room instead and faceplanted on the carpeted floor with a muffled noise of pain. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing, but it was short lived. She rose back up with a vengeance, and that look in her eyes was nothing to scoff at. 

“Do you have any idea just how much I want to turn you inside out?” 

“I wish I knew why, first.” 

“It’s all over the school.” She took another dangerous step towards me, and I backed away towards the only available exit as nonchalantly as I could. “What happened with Oliver at the club. What you did. You think that shit wouldn’t get out? Do you even realize what’s happened because of you?” 

“I asked him if he wanted to go to the police!” I reasoned. “He didn’t want to report it, and you know nothing would have happened even if he did!” 

“If you had stuck your neck out and condemned you stupid fucking friends, then maybe they would have!” 

“They’re not my friends anymore. I cut them off. Completely. Okay? After what they did to Oliver, I just don’t want anything in that part of my life ever again.” 

“Seriously?” There was a new fury lit in her eyes. “You really think I’m going to believe that shit? After what happened with Layla? You didn’t care about her feelings whatsoever, raped a girl, cheated on Layla with several others – and there might even be rapes I don’t even know about because the school covered it up!” I raised my hands with a whimper. 

“Shift, please, just calm down. I have neighbors, and Oliver’s sleeping.” She paused, then cocked her head to the side with a glance towards the open bedroom door. 

“He’s here? What?” 

“He came over yesterday and spent the night.” I looked sheepishly at her. “I’d been avoiding him all week after it all because I didn’t want to bring back bad memories, and I was a little… Worried, I guess. But then he came over and wanted to get back to the way things were.” 

“How… How in the fuck?” She took a few steps back, and the faltering gave me a moment to breathe again now that she wasn’t about to snap my neck at the drop of a hat. “What the hell’s with that kid? Why does he like you?” 

“I dunno,” I admitted. “I think he’s just really naïve. And a little too accepting. To his own detriment. Maybe that’s why –“ 

“I swear to god if you blame him for what happened with your ex-friends I will personally castrate you.” 

“Can you please stop with the threats? Jeez, you’re terrifying. Okay, maybe I won’t go that far. But I think that’s why he likes me.” 

“Stupid reason.” She waved a hand, then looked around the room for a moment before going to sit on the couch. I made a face, trying to remember how well I’d cleaned it the day before. “It’s still all fucked up in the head, what happened.” 

“How did you even hear about it?” I crossed my arms. “It was away in an alley out of sight from everyone else. No one even recognized him.” 

“You were loud enough for someone to hear you, and especially the part where you said “him”. Someone apparently witnessed it while drunk in the back of the club, a few others put two and two together, and now the current rumor is you’re fucking a trans girl who was raped by those idiots, and you saved her. So it’s a bit of a moral grey right now. But still, it’s everywhere, and it doesn’t take a genius like me to figure out that it was Oliver they were talking about. Nor would it take a genius like me to see Oliver in class and be able to figure out that it was him, if they knew what he looked like before.”

“I doubt whoever it was that saw him is even in his classes. Do you know who saw?” 

“Nah,” she shrugged. “I just hear rumors… But Layla knows.” I winced. 

“You told her?” 

“I had to. Didn’t want her to let it get to her head with everything that was going around. She’s already had enough paranoia on her mind, and she promised me she wouldn’t say anything. Unlike you, she still has some honor and isn’t going to be the one to force you to come out.” 

“I mean… It’s not like she’d have to…” I sat down beside her awkwardly. “Oliver and I… We, well… I’ve given up on whatever I’m trying to portray myself as,” I began. “I don’t care about my image. I honestly don’t think I should have continued clinging onto it after what happened before, with Wraith. That should have been my wakeup call, and it wasn’t.” 

“Got that right.” I scowled. 

“Let me finish. It wasn’t, but Oliver was. If people can live with what I did, then they can live with me being gay. I’ve broadcast myself enough online that I wouldn’t be surprised if someone didn’t know by now.” 

“What?” She jumped up on the couch into a crouch, staring at me bug-eyed. “You participated with Oliver in camming AGAIN? I thought the first time was a fluke.” 

“Yeah…” I trailed off when I couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

“That’s… Wow. Not a lot of people can do that you know. It takes a certain kind of person to be able to broadcast yourself – well I guess you do have the unhealthy ego for it.” She smirked, and my scowl deepened. “Though from what you’re telling me, it looked like it’s been kicked down a few pegs. Did you do it yesterday, then?” 

I nodded tentatively. “I helped him make a lot. Apparently the audience prefers us together. So we did a few requests, and it left Oliver exhausted, so we’ve been sleeping off and on ever since. I wanted to get him to class, but I think recuperation was more important after that ordeal. We ah… Used the largest one again.” 

“God, please, spare me the details. Just be careful with that shit, it’s not meant to be regular use, more like a novelty.” She grit her teeth, then looked over her shoulder again to the door. “So, I’m guessing I can’t meet Oliver then and make sure he’s of sound mind and body?” 

“Well, you can if you want. We’ve been sleeping for a pretty long time.” I got up, and left Shift on the couch to open the door to the bedroom. Sunlight streamed inside, and barely lit up the edge of the bed. On one side, stretched out with only his sweater on was Oliver sleeping soundly. The blankets were curled up around him in a kind of nest, and his hair lay out below his head in a halo. He was so quiet and yet so deeply asleep. And so cute I almost didn’t want to disturb him. 

But I walked up anyways, and gently stroked his forehead. The touches eventually roused him, and he gripped my hand when he came to his senses with his eyes slowly fluttering open. “Keith?” He murmured. “Is this another dream?” 

“You were dreaming about me?” I grinned. 

“Yeah. You were a wolf, and I was a rabbit.” He yawned. “I was getting chased. But it was a fun chase.” That sounded oddly Freudian. 

“Well don’t tell Shift about questionable dreams involving me being a predator and chasing you, alright?” I smiled at him. “You gotta get up, your big scary older sister is in the living room and I’m trying not to get crucified. It’s been going okay so far but I need witnesses, alright?” 

“Alright…” He blinked in a daze and yawned again as he sat up with his slender grip still on my hand. He rubbed the palm gently before handing it back to me, then slunk off the bed and rose to his feet unsteadily. I raised an eyebrow. 

“Make sure you wear pants, I don’t think she wants to see morning wood.” 

“What?” He flushed and grabbed his jeans from the floor. “Oh, sorry…” Amusedly, I patted his shoulder. 

“Don’t have to say sorry to me.” I pulled him a little closer as he tugged on the rumpled pants, and tugged his ear between my teeth. I could feel the twitch in my hands from him. “I know you intimately enough already.” 

“Ah…” He pulled them on completely then turned to press closer against me. His hands gripped my arms as he looked up with a blush that wouldn’t go away. “You make me not want to go meet her…” 

“Jeez,” I grinned. I craned my neck down to press my forehead against his. “You need to reign it in. You can take a little teasing, can’t you?” He shook his head with a soft whimper, and I rolled my eyes. 

“Fine, I’ll stop bugging you. But you need to talk to Shift okay?” I turned him about and pushed him in the direction of the living room. “Come on, march.” 

When we returned, Shift was sprawled onto the couch like she owned it, and turned her head over like a bored cat as she watched us sit down around her. I growled when I had to push her feet out of the way, but she just kicked me and I decided a different seat would be better. Not that it mattered, because as soon as Oliver sat down she was back to being up and alert, watching him carefully. 

“I heard what happened.” The worry in her voice was a welcome change. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” He smiled easily. “It was scary, but Keith was there.”

“That’s now what I care about. You were assaulted, Oliver. That brings with it some serious mental issues. You should really go to the campus police about this.” 

“No, it’s…” He fiddled with his fingers. “I don’t really want to, or feel the need to. I’m not feeling mentally bad or anything. I think I’m fine at least.” 

She groaned. “Oliver, really, you can’t be whimsical about everything including this. You really should see someone at least.” 

“Well I have you and Keith.” 

“Neither of us are therapists, alright?” She gestured to the two of us. “One of us thought it would be a great idea to introduce you to the world of camming without even thinking for a second that it might ruin your innocence of drag on your mental health, and the other one literally raped someone like, a year ago. Neither of us are especially good people to talk to.”

“Well, I think neither of you give yourselves enough credit. You’ve been there for me every step of the way trying to help me ever since that program that had you mentoring me, and Keith really has changed. He’s far more caring than you think.” She grabbed him by the head and shook him with bulging eyes. 

“HE RAPED. ONE OF MY FRIENDS. AND POSSIBLY OTHERS.” 

“Yes, he told me!” He pulled away and gripped his head in pain. “I know what happened. I know what he did. He did something incredibly terrible.” I slowly began to sink into the couch cushions. They were talking about me like I wasn’t there and I was beginning to worry my presence might cause another raging Shift. “You’re right, I’m not doubting you there. Keith did that. Yes.” 

“And you’re still with him.”

“Yes.” 

“You’re insane.” 

“Maybe,” He looked down at his feet. “But I like him a lot.” He poked my foot with his, and I blinked at him, then poked back. “No one wants to give him any kind of second chance. But he threw away his friends because of me. And the weight of everything that happened did drag on him.” 

“Oh, the suicide attempt.” I flinched as she said it so casually. “I forget about that shit sometimes. Oh, was that a flinch, Keith? Want me to be a little more sensitive?” 

“I don’t want to cause anymore trouble here, Shift.”

“Your existence at this school causes trouble. It sets a precedent that people like you will go free if they commit those offenses. That’s why it’s happened to Oliver. And that’s why it’ll happen again to some other unfortunate girl. Because you’re an asshole.” 

“Are you trying to put the weight of that on my shoulders?” I hissed. “People are terrible and awful and I can’t control them. MY friends are assholes, I’m an asshole, but they do not become assholes due to my asshole. Wait. That didn’t come out right.”

“You’re damn right you didn’t come out right.” I growled, but before I could say anything else, Oliver was in my lap and pressing a hand to my mouth. 

“Please. Keith. Stop.” He blinked at me seriously, but I had to supress a smile as in that moment, all the hair in his eyes was obviously making it impossible for him to see. I gently pushed it out of the way and gave him a nod so he’d let me go. 

“I’m sorry. This is pretty much going nowhere, isn’t it?” He sighed and pressed his head against my chest. 

“I don’t like it when the people I care about fight. I know you guys don’t like each other, but can you pretend? For me, at least?” 

“Me? Pretend to like Keith?” Shift laughed and he sighed as he pressed closer against me. 

“Or at least tolerate each other?” 

“Well I’m not killing him right now after what happened now am I?” 

“Well, you could go to prison for that too,” I grunted. “Might be another reason you haven’t followed through with your threats.” 

“Whatever,” she growled, but the sigh that followed showed she didn’t care about continuing this back and forth. “I guess I can’t force you to say something, Oliver. I just want you to know that I’m here for you, and… I guess Keith is too, if he saved you, and also therapy is a thing, and if you ever want to turn in those idiots, you go with Keith to the police and you can get them locked away. I mean it.” 

“I know, Shift. Thank you.” He smiled, and the girl returned it as she stood up. 

“Alright. Then I guess I’m done. This doesn’t all sit right with me, but there’s nothing else I can do. Keith.” I raised my head to her. 

“What?”

“You’re a fucking asshole. Be nice to Oliver or I’ll eat your soul.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” She grinned. 

“No problem.” She walked out the door and slammed it shut behind her so hard the entire house seemed to rattle. It was then just the two of us, holding each other and ruminating on the fiery exuberance of the girl that had blazed in here. 

“She’s a scary person,” Oliver finally spoke up. I stared at him in disbelief. 

“You only got that NOW?”

“Well, she was always so nice to me before…” 

“She’s terrifying. I’m glad you see it now.” 

“She’s still nice, though.” He poked my chest. “She’s looking out for us.” 

“For you,” I corrected. 

“No, I think deep inside, she’s looking out for both of us. She’s disappointed in you for what happened, maybe because she expected better? But I think she’s willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself, even if she doesn’t show it outright.” 

I scoffed. “You can’t believe that. Did you see the way she acted? She hates me.” 

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “Maybe I’m crazy. But I sometimes see things in people. Like they’re baring their soul to me, or something.” 

“That does sound crazy.” I nodded along, and he giggled. I tugged him closer by his hair until I was just barely ghosting my lips on his, and felt his breath, careful and light. “We missed class again.” I murmured. 

“Oh. That sounds bad.” He kissed me, and I chuckled in the back of my throat as I let him fall into my arms. 

“I’m sure they won’t miss us this once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Grumpy Gus and Angelic Being - Camera Edition
> 
> Want more of this couple? Maybe not in this AU but another? 
> 
> TELL ME.


End file.
